Secrets Risk Peril
by StarlightIcelynn
Summary: Lucy finds herself in trouble after meeting with an old "friend". She can't speak of any of it, in fear of her friends and teammates getting hurt or worse. But someone else from the Guild has kept an eye on her. Will she be able to spill what distresses her, risking everyone's lives? Or will she take it to her grave...
1. Helpless and Scared

**_(_**Hello all! I've been writing OC RP's for a while. But I've also really wanted to write fanfictions for a while too. I finally had time and motivation to do so. I'm obsessed with Fairy tail. So I hope you enjoy! I've written way more than just this first chapter, but I'd like to see if y'all enjoy it before I update! 3 )

_I don't own Fairy_ _Tail._

**_Chapter_**_1:_

It had been three days past returning from Edolas. The night was dark and had been that way for a few hours. Lucy was well aware of her inability to sleep. She just didn't feel tired. Every part of her body was screaming for her to get sleep, to rest, except for her mind.. She was exhausted, how was she expected to keep herself asleep when she knew that someone was watching her.

_**The day before: **_

A punch sent Lucy flying towards a tree in the park. She grunted in pain, her body shuddering from the impact. Her brown eyes peering through her blonde hair to meet her assailant's eyes. They were also brown. Far darker than her own. They almost seemed black. She shuddered again, groaning as she stood. It seemed as though the hit did less damage than her actually meeting the tree with her side. It left quite a dent in the tree.

"Hey Blondie. Fairy tail isn't going to save you this time. Your little pink haired _friend_ isn't going to save you this time, either." The voice was hoarse, that of a man who smoked far too much.

The celestial mage glanced around her. _Why was someone attacking me in broad daylight?_ She asked herself. _Why are they attacking me in the first place? Who is this man?_

The tall, muscular brown haired man seemed to chuckle darkly. "Awe, little fairy wondering what's going on? Little Heartfilia girl. _You'll give me what I want." _He proclaimed. Lucy gasped. Was this about her father? She wondered how he even found out her last name. He took a step towards her, and Lucy reached for her keys. Aiming for Loke. She realized they were missing. She gasped again, looking furious at the man in front of her.

"Ah, missing something Heartfilia?" He teased her, holding the ring of her fate keys. Lucy's eyes began to water. She took a step back, but was met with the tree again. The man took another step forward, then another. He stepped until he was close enough to embrace her. "Please… just give me my keys. Leave me alone!" She begged.

But the man shook his head. Lucy tried to kick him in the family jewels, but he stopped her with his hand. He then punched her in the gut, knocking the air out of her. "Just give me your families riches and I'll leave you be…" he coolly offered. Watching as Lucy got on all fours and tried desperately to gasp for air. Coughing at the man's feet. She heard an angry grunt before being kicked in her side, knocking more air out of her. She lay on her back, gasping desperately and eyeing the man in terror. "Don't fucking cough on my _shoes._" He yelled at her.

Lucy tried to crawl away. Trying to speak, "please… I… don't h..have any… my f..father cut me off…" she spoke as clearly as she could through her gasping. She heard laughter. She saw the man laughing. At her. Like he knew something she didn't.

"Then you're going to _beg_ for Jude to give you all of it. Ruin him. Make me rich beyond my wildest dreams!" He screamed. Lucy had gained more of her breath back and sat back up slowly. _Why?_ She asked herself. "Who.. who are you? Why are you doing this?" She asked, terrified of his answer.

The man laughed again, he continued to howl until Lucy stood back up. "Little Heartfilia… Lucky Lucy. Do you not remember me? I am the very man you were betrothed to. Until _you_ ruined _everything_ and stayed in that _disgusting guild." _He wore a scowl. Angered at Lucy for leaving the family. The family they were supposed to create.

Lucy gasped loudly. She couldn't believe it. How was she supposed to when this man used to be a wimpy boy when they were younger. She bit her lip, "You can't be… _Eric? Eric Tibbal?" _She asked. She hardly even recognized him. He wasn't dressed like he came from a noble family at all. He dressed like a wizard in a dark guild.

He grinned finally. Lucy watched as his grin grew to one of malice. He _enjoyed_ hurting her. "Now now, little Heartfilia. Here's what's going to happen. I'll be watching your _every_ step. You think you're safe from my eyes? Think again. I'll be watching. I'll be listening. You _will_ believe me when I say I won't hesitate to kill your little fairy tail friends if you try to wedge your way out of this. Don't even _think_ about running. Or telling them. Got it? I want what's _mine_. That money belongs to _ME!"_ He yelled. "You have until the end of this month. If you have questions, just ask. Don't forget I'm listening…" he said to her, his voice was creepy.

Lucy has tears running down her cheeks, she knew they weren't going to stop anytime soon. She couldn't go to the guild. Not in this state. They would have questions. But they would also come find her for not being there in the first place. She needed to keep herself together. "Can… can I have my spirits back?" She asked with a sniffle. Eric tossed the ring of gate keys on the ground several feet away from her. She moved to get them, but Eric was close to her in an instant. A knife to her throat. "You know what else I want, little Heartfilia?" He strained her last name. Lucy whimpered. Frozen in place, she waited for him to finish. "I want you… to give me a child. But, you know. I mean, that can wait. Give me my money first. Got it?"

He pressed the knife to her neck, it felt scratchy, it pierced the first layer of Lucy's skin and she whimpered again, how was she supposed to do any of this? Lucy nodded weakly. Just wanting him to leave her alone. She couldn't stand him being so close to her with what he was suggesting. She felt sick. She just wanted the comfort of her friends. But she couldn't even have that. "Good, _very_ good. Goodbye, little Heartfilia. Don't forget I'll be watching." He then removed the knife and vanished from sight.

Lucy finally let out her sobs. She wailed as she gathered her keys into her hands. She held tightly onto them, clutching them to her chest. As if holding them there would comfort her. How had her life come to this? How was she supposed to get her father's money?

_**To the current night: **_

While she showered, while she bathed. While she changed. While she spoke. Ate. Cleaned. Talked to her friends. The thought of Eric was in her mind. Lucy couldn't sleep the first night. In fact, she hadn't slept or rested since meeting Eric. It was the second night and she was still paranoid something would happen to her if she were to sleep. She couldn't even ask her spirits to look over her, as it would drain her power. It would reveal that something was wrong and she couldn't do that either. There was no options of note slipping. Telepathy. Nothing she could think of would work. Perhaps talking in code? Eric didn't know how she spoke, at the very least. Or. So she thought.


	2. Don't Follow Me

_(I might be slightly impatient to my own story. xD So here's the second chapter! These will get longer! Thanks for reading!) _

_**Chapter 2:**_

The second night was even harder to stay awake. While she wasn't sleeping, taking her much needed rest, her body was healing so much slower because of it. Lucy stared at herself in her bathroom mirror. She applied a bit of cover-up underneath her eyes to remove the bags from her lack of sleep. She would be at the guild today… she needed to appear as normal as possible. How long it would last, however, she wasn't certain of.

Eventually, Lucy had worked up the courage to change again. In her usual heart shaped tube top and short navy blue skirt. Then her pigtails. Her stockings and boots. She attached her keys to her belt, weakly smiling at them. "Another day!" She tried to sound perky but her voice was still raspy from the crying and damage done to her chest and throat. She needed to be able to pretend to be happy. She took one last look in the mirror and could see the mark from the knife. She winced and out on more cover-up, making sure no one could see that either. She didn't want to raise _any_ suspicion. Her friends lives depended on it.

Then Lucy moved on to the guild. Saying hello to most who were there in the guild. Instantly she was waved over to the table where Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna sat. All of them smiling at her. Happy happily munching on a fish head. "Hey Luce. We've got a job to do, you coming?" Natsu asked, his usual toothy smile appearing after he asked. Lucy looked over the faces of her friends. Her family. Her team. She eyed Natsu for a moment before she saw looks of approval from the rest of them.

The blonde realized she was taking far too long to answer, so Erza spoke up, "Something the matter, Lucy?" She asked, Lucy couldn't help by notice her scarlet haired friends tone was concerning. Lucy hid her eyes with her bangs and shook her head, feigning a smile. "No. I'm okay, Erza. And… guys I would love to. But I have something I need to do. Okay? You guys have fun together. Make sure you show Lisanna how good of a team you are." She told them. Lisanna seemed to crease her eyebrows together. "Lucy I don't want to overste—" But Lucy our her hand up, "I just need to talk to my father. I'll be fine. I'll be back." She told them, then she walked away.

She knew her team would probably question her later. But right now she just hoped they would forgive her for ditching them on a mission. She had no choice now. All she wanted was for them to be happy. Even if it meant that she couldn't be. They meant the world to her. She'd never let them down. They all had been nothing but nice to her since she had come here. Since she joined Fairy Tail.

Lucy uncovered her eyes and scanned the room for Mirajane. Spotting her fairly easily among the crowd, handing out drinks. She made her way over to her and gently placed a hand on Mira's back. "Hey, Mira. I need a favour." She asked, hoping the take over mage wouldn't say no. Mira seemed to smile and greet Lucy with a happy energy. It warmed Lucy's heart, but it also made her feel all the more exhausted for trying to keep up the facade for such a loving and caring person. "What is it, Lucy?" She asked, walking the celestial mage back to the bar. Where the white haired woman began to clean some things. Lucy stopped herself from sighing. Then stopped herself from yawning. "I… I think I'll be gone for a while. I just have some things I have to take care of with my father. Can you… will you make sure that Natsu any everyone else won't come after me? I just. Need some time with my father alone."

It was obvious to Lucy that what she was requesting was odd. But the barmaid nodded her head with a smile. "Of course, Lucy. I'll do my best to keep them from chasing you. Mind if I tell Master too?" She asked. Lucy simply nodded. "Great! Hey, I wish you luck, Lucy."

The blonde knew that Mira meant well, but the words "luck" and "Lucy" gave her a bad feeling. Like eyes were on her. She could barely hear herself whimper, she was so focused on Eric. She hoped Mira hadn't heard it. "Th-Thanks Mira. See ya later!" She said with as much cheer as she could muster. Then, the celestial mage left the guild. As soon as she did, she couldn't hold it anymore. The doors had barely closed and she couldn't stop the tears. She could hear in the guild, everyone having a good time. They were happy. But… she felt as though she was saying goodbye for forever. She hoped it wasn't true.

The tears kept flowing. Her eyes stung, and she couldn't see the road properly. Shadows seemed to meld together. The water in her eyes made it hard for her to see anyone in the streets. She let out soft sobs. This time she didn't care if Eric was watching. Part of her wanted to show him how much this was hurting her. Part of her wanted him to know how much she hated this. How serious she was about at least, _trying_, to get what he wanted. If it saved her friends, she would do it. She had to.

But her body wouldn't carry her anymore. Lucy has made it halfway down an empty street before her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She placed her hand against a wall of a building and forced herself up. But her legs still wouldn't give. She found herself sitting awkwardly, propping herself up with one hand on the cobblestone road. The other against the brick of a house. Her eyes would hardly stay open. She was too tired for this. She couldn't walk. Lucy hadn't even realized that her arms gave out. Atrophied by her own doing. Then, when her head his the ground, she was out like a light.


	3. Please Stay

_**Chapter 3:**_

Slowly her eyes opened. Around her, was an unfamiliar place. Lucy shot out of the bed she was in and screamed as she did so. Her muscles fought against her every bit of the way. She was so sore, she could hardly move. The room was dark, and bore very little decoration. The bed seemed to be a King sized one, and the door was closed. She couldn't seem to make out who's home she was in. But it certainly wasn't—

Her eyes glanced around the room again. It wasn't hers. It wasn't even hers, dark. Panic clawed at her throat as she realized she was on her way to her home. She realized that she hadn't even made it that far. She remembered walking and then, not. Her eyes began to water again. Was this Eric's place? She let out a quiet sob. Her body aching as she tried to get off the bed. She refused to be near that man. She had her spirits, why couldn't she just… fight him? Why didn't she just fight him? _Stupid Lucy_.

Suddenly the door opened and she scrambled back to the bed. Reaching for Loke's key. She pointed it at her captor. But the face that appeared before her. Surprised her. It wasn't Eric. But it wasn't someone else she was expecting, either. Laxus, of all people stood before her. "La— wha—" she sputtered the rest of her question. She was sure it sounded like a jumbled mess. She was sure her concealer was gone by now.

She watched as Laxus turned on the light in the room. His usual scowl was replaced by a face of concern. "Lucy. Are you alright? I heard a scream." He asked her. The blonde woman held her mouth agape. She couldn't believe she was here. That _he_ was here. But.. she had to tell him she was alright. He'd get hurt too. She began to tear up again. Confused and scared.

"Lucy?" He called to her again. His voice was the softest she had ever heard it. This man was being gentle around her. She'd never seen him be gentle with anyone. Finally, Lucy looked up at the blond man with eyes of fear and confusion. His concern grew further. "Please tell me what's wrong. This is… unlike you." He said, taking another step into the room. He knelt down in front of Lucy and put his hands on her arms. He shook her lightly. Trying to get her to snap out of what she was feeling.

Lucy gulped, loud enough for Laxus to easily hear it. Then when she still struggled to speak, Laxus continued. "Listen, Blondie. I don't know what's going on. You look like you haven't slept in a week. And I heard you need to talk to your father about something. But I've never seen you afraid to talk to the man. Not like this. Not enough to lose sleep over it. Not enough to whimper when you talked to Mira." He told her.

_How does he know all this? _Lucy asked herself. _Did he hear all of it? Has he been watching me? _

Lucy finally found her voice, but she still couldn't tell Laxus what was _actually _wrong. She would need to fight Eric on her own. "I'm.. I'm fine Laxus. I thank you for.. taking care of me. But I need to go." But she didn't move from the grasp of his hands. She didn't move at all. She was still frozen in fear. "W-why did you help me?" She asked quietly. She found herself staring at her hands. Fiddling with them.

She could hear Laxus sighing lightly. "Because you're a member of Fairy Tail. I couldn't just.. leave you lying there on the ground." The sentence struck Lucy as odd. How did he know she was laying on the ground if he was in the guild, and could hear her talk to Mira? She looked back up at Laxus. More confused than scared this time. For the moment, she stopped crying. "Wait… Laxus… you heard me talk to Mira though? How did you kn—" Suddenly the man was chuckling lightly, "Sorry Blondie, something felt off about you, so I followed you. Glad I follow my instincts."

Lucy seemed to wipe away her tears quickly and took a deep breath, "something felt.. off?" She didn't want to ask how long he had been watching her. She felt… strange. A mixture of scared and flattered if Laxus had any kid of interest in her. Though to her surprise, she did learn of what Laxus said during the phantom lord war. That he'd do anything she wanted if she was his woman. Even if the tone wasn't so great. She wondered if he meant it at all.

She watched as Laxus stood again, "Listen, I think you should get more rest." He told her. But Lucy was already shaking her head. "No I have to go talk to my father." She said quickly. She really did need to go. A month wasn't long enough. She knew she would never convince her father. Lucy didn't want to get attached to Laxus before she went and fought Eric, either. She had a feeling she wouldn't come out of that fight a better woman.

To her surprise, Laxus placed his coat around her. Then he patted her head, "Alright, then I'm coming with you. Something just seems weird, Blondie. Can't say no, either. I don't know what has you so scared, but I'll learn about it soon enough. Just…" he sighed, before turning the light off again. "Just get some sleep."

Lucy bit her lip and whimpered again. She didn't want to drag Laxus into this either. Even if she hardly knew him. This wasn't his fight, it was hers. How could she expect someone like him to come with her. But… she had to admit she would've liked the company. Aside from being alone and being watched all the time. She whimpered again, watching Laxus leave the room. "Wait." She said weakly, quietly. She knew he could hear her. She watched as Laxus turned his head to see her, back still to her. "Hmm?"

The blonde held the coat around her like it was made of steel. Like it could protect her from anything. "Will you… stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" She asked quietly. Sheepishly. She felt tired. Exhausted. Her entire body just wanted to give out again. She wondered what Eric's magic really was. Was he continuously draining her? Lucy watched carefully as Laxus turned his entire body around. Fully facing her. Then his demeanour changed entirely. From concerned and attentive, to calm, relaxed and relieved. Lucy found herself relaxing as he did. Not sure what it was, but he seemed to help. The blond man nodded, "Sure, Lucy." He then entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Lucy knew this was strange for her to ask. But she had shared the bed with Natsu before. Surely this wasn't so strange, either. She still didn't know why Laxus was helping her in the first place. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, she was just glad the room was dark so that Laxus couldn't see her blush.

Still, she felt much safer with someone at her side. She didn't tell him what was wrong yet, either. She hadn't broken any of Eric's rule, yet. Soon, Laxus was on the bed with her. Though he lay on top of his blankets, he was only in a pair of boxers and a loose shirt. With Gray stripping all the time, Lucy has gotten used to seeing boxers too. It was hardly a new sight. But despite that, Lucy felt herself continue to blush.

She watched Laxus fold his arms behind his head and close his eyes. Then he opened one of them to glance at the celestial mage. "You going to sleep, or what?" He asked her somewhat impatiently. Lucy squeaked and gently laid herself down beside him. Trying to keep herself from screaming in pain again. Then her eyes held Laxus' gaze for a moment before he chuckled and closed his eyes. Lucy tried to keep her distance from him.. but found her side close to his under the coat. Only then, did Lucy feel relaxed enough to fall asleep.


	4. Concern and Paranoia

_(I usually only write in third person, so while it is in Laxus' point of view, It's still going to be third person. Thanks for reading!)_

_**Chapter 4: Laxus POV: **_

The guild was as loud as it had always been. Laxus and his crew sat at the back of the guild, occupying the booths in the corner. Although it was closer to the bar, the blond man didn't mind. He could sit there and listen to people in his guild talk about random things. The man sat with his arms on the back of the booth, relaxing as he watched Lucy walk into the guild. Her body language was entirely different than usual. _Far less happy. _He silently watched the woman talk to her group. He could feel the stares coming from Freed and Bixlow. Laxus knew they were feeling suspicious of him for continuing to watch the blonde woman. He didn't really care. It was his feelings he wasn't about to share with the woman anytime soon. They weren't even close to one another.

He scoffed to himself and looked away from her, his eyes now trained on Freed. Who still looked confused. "What?" Laxus asked. He watched as Freed rolled his eyes, "You know she'll be taken if you don't act. Just tell her how you feel, man. Even if it's just attraction, Laxus. She might even feel the same." His friend told him. The lightning wielder scoffed a second time, but Bixlow was the one to speak next. "He's right you know, I bet she's got a crush on Natsu or Gray. She does spend _all_ her time with them." He pointed out. Much to Laxus' disapproval. He growled lowly in response to their words. "Shut up." He huffed.

Soon Laxus' eyes wandered back to the Celestial mage, who didn't seem to sit down with her team. Instead she wandered over towards Mira. Laxus felt his own eyebrow raising. "That's unusual." He said quietly to himself. Naturally the two other men at his table were curious. "What's unusual, Laxus?" Freed asked. The lightning dragon slayer glanced at Freed for a moment as he spoke, "She's not staying with her team, despite them having a job. She's walking without her usual confidence." He confessed. He confessed to them because this seemed to be the way he openly admitted to liking the blonde woman enough to watch her mannerisms.

Laxus watched as both Bixlow and Freed seemed to eye each other before they watched Lucy. He watched them for a moment longer, wondering if they could see it too. He doubted they both could. Not to his surprise, Freed nodded. But Laxus knew that Freed was always the observant one. "Is she okay?" He asked. The blond man shook his head, "I don't think she is. She's not sharing why, either. Not like she normally would." He announced to them.

He was certain if the situation wasn't so serious sounding, they would have laughed at him. He knew he was right though, something really wasn't alright with Lucy. He intended to find out what it was. Soon, however, he found he was getting the beginning of his answer. His ears perked up as he heard Lucy speaking quietly with Mira. About how she was leaving for a while. That she needed to speak with her father. That she hoped Mira could keep Natsu and anyone else from following her. Of course, Laxus never expected Mira to say no. She accepted with a smile on her face because that's who she was. Loving and caring to everyone in the guild. He listened, hearing Mira wish Lucy luck. It would have made Laxus smile, if he hadn't heard Lucy whimper almost immediately after. He glanced at her, then to Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel. It seemed as though the flame brain was busy with his team and didn't hear it. But Gajeel and Wendy did. Both of them stared at Lucy. Soon their attention were on each other, and then Laxus. "I got it." He said quietly. Nodding to both of the other dragon slayers. But the blond man didn't move from there. Neither did they. He glanced back at Freed and Bixlow. Both of them looking at him with a strange smile of approval. Laxus rolled his eyes. Soon watching as Lucy left the guild hall.

It was then that Laxus left his seat. Telling his team that he would be back eventually. He reached the guild doors just before they closed and he swore he could hear the blonde crying. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. It seemed to freeze him in his spot. For a long moment Laxus stood there, perplexed by Lucy's actions. Her words. He wondered what the hell was so wrong that she couldn't tell anyone about? Was her father actually dead? He wasn't sure. He still wanted to find out. So he pushed the doors open and left the guild. He could still smell Lucy, and followed a good amount behind her. He could tell she was far too distracted with something to notice he was even behind her. But the woman didn't get very far. Before she collapsed by a building. Laxus bit his knuckles, keeping himself from calling out to her. He didn't want her to know he was just _following her. _

He watched in horror as Lucy tried to pick herself up, fighting just how exhausted she was. Laxus watched for another agonizing moment before Lucy was finally passed out _cold _on the cold hard cobblestone. Only then did Laxus move himself closer to her. Refusing to let the woman sleep out in the middle of a street. _Alone_. He quietly walked over and picked her limp body up. He would have brought her to her own home, but he had no idea where that was. So he walked in the direction of his own home. A small house in the forest. He entered through the door, easily carrying Lucy to his own room and placing her gently down on his bed. He then turned the light off and closed his door.

Once outside the room, he let out a sigh. Something still felt completely weird to him, though. Laxus couldn't place what it was. Like eyes were on him, but he knew there wasn't. His home was just that, his. No one else ever lived here. He was certain ghosts weren't around. Why would he just be feeling them _now_ of all times? Laxus made his way to his couch and sat down, sighing heavily. He put his hands onto his face and dragged it down. He wasn't sure why this stressed him out so much. That this little blonde woman could do such a thing to him by being in such a sorry state.

Laxus sat and watched the ceiling for what he assumed was an hour before he heard Lucy scream in his room. _Shit_. He stood and opened the door, switching the light on again. He saw her scramble back to his bed and point Loke's key at him. It seemed to take a long moment before she recognized who he was. "La- Wha-" She sputtered out the rest of the incoherent words. Laxus didn't understand what she was trying to say. But he could see the bags under her eyes. He felt concerned for her. What had caused her to lose _so _much sleep?

Finally Laxus opened his mouth, "Lucy. Are you alright? I heard a scream." He asked. But he watched as she just held her mouth open. She didn't move at all. She didn't answer him. He could feel his impatience winning over, but he couldn't scare her any further, "Lucy?" He asked again, gently as he could. It was weird for him to call her anything but Blondie, though he did realize he only called her that to tease her. He watched as her expression changed to fear and confusion. This wasn't right. He just wanted to see her be happy. "Please tell me what's wrong. This is... " He paused, looking for the right words that wouldn't make him sound like some stalker. But he couldn't. He knew he might have to explain himself eventually. Laxus was aware that Lucy wasn't an idiot, even if she was tired. "Unlike you…" He said, taking another step into the room. He knelt down, thinking it would be less intimidating if he wasn't towering over her small body. He took her arms and shook her lightly, trying to break her from her frightening thoughts.

Then Laxus heard her gulp. Even now she was afraid. But afraid of what? Was it his home? Was it himself? He watched her struggle to say anything at all, so he changed his approach. The less desirable one. "Listen, Blondie. I don't know what's going on. You look like you haven't slept in a week. And I heard you need to talk to your father about something. But I've never seen you afraid to talk to the man. Not like this. Not enough to lose sleep over it. Not enough to whimper when you talked to Mira." He admitted to listening to her. To watching her. He knew she was likely to ask questions, but he wasn't going to really reveal it unless she gave him _something. _

Lucy finally answered Laxus and he was ready to hear whatever answer she was giving him. However, it saddened him to hear just a deflection. "I'm.. I'm fine Laxus. I thank you for.. Taking care of me. But I need to go." She told him with what seemed to be empty words. She didn't move away from her arms. That told Laxus she really didn't _want_ to go. But why? "W-why did you help me?" She asked him quietly. Laxus watched her fiddle with her hands. That was the question he was waiting for. He would need to explain himself, at least a little bit. But he didn't want to lie to her. He finally opened his mouth to speak, "Because you're a member of Fairy Tail. I couldn't just.. Leave you lying there on the ground." He expressed to her. He knew there was much more to that, but he couldn't let her know more until she was feeling better.

Though it appeared his words finally stopped her from crying, he watched her fear disappear for the moment, replaced fully by her confusion. "Wait… Laxus… you heard me talk to Mira though? How did you kn-" The girl was smart. Laxus began to laugh, thinking how ridiculous it was to ever think he could sneak that past Lucy. She was clever. "Sorry Blondie, something felt off about you, so I followed you. Glad I follow my instincts." He told her, but what he didn't tell her was that he feared for her life if he had just _left _it at her being weird in the guild hall. He didn't like to imagine what could have gone wrong if he didn't follow her.

His words seemed to strike something within her, and she wiped away her tears. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again, "Something felt… off?" She asked. He didn't know how to explain it. He didn't know how to explain that he had gotten used to seeing and analyzing her mannerisms. He didn't want to explain why he felt a weird pressure around her. Around the house. Around _him. _ Something wasn't right and he had a feeling that it was the reason she was so afraid. But what he didn't know, as whether or not she knew _why _she was afraid. Instead of answering her properly, he stood again, leaving his hands at his side. "Listen, I think you should get more rest." Laxus declared. He watched Lucy shake her head at him. Intent on leaving, "No I have to go talk to my father." Her words were quick. Like she was desperate to go. But yet, she still didn't make any movements. Perhaps she didn't even trust herself to stand right now.

Laxus knew he wasn't about to let her leave without more sleep. She looked like she needed it desperately. He removed his coat and placed it on her instead. With a gentle pat on her head, he made a decision, he would take care of her the entire way. He cared for her, now more than he had before. He wasn't even sure _why _quite yet, but he was certain he would figure it out along the way. He just felt better knowing if Lucy had someone with her when she went to speak with her father. So she wouldn't pass out alone again. He'd just worry about her the entire time. "Alright, then I'm coming with you . Something just seems weird, Blondie. Can't say no, either. I don't know what has you so scared, but I'll learn about it soon enough. Just…" He said with a sigh. He turned to turn the light off again. "Just get some sleep." he told her. He really hoped that she would. Laxus found himself wondering why she hadn't slept in a while in the first place. Would he experience the same problem? Was it following her, and now would follow him?

Shortly after he began to leave the room, he heard her whimper behind him. Then again, like she was struggling with deciding. "Wait" He heard, stopping him from moving any further. She sounded almost shy to him. He turned his head to see her sitting on the bed, coat still on her. But he didn't move past that. Hoping she was just going to say goodnight. "Hmm?" He asked.

He watched as Lucy pulled the coat around her like it was her most prized possession. Like it held the answer to her problem. "Will you… stay with me? Until I fall asleep." She asked him. Laxus wasn't sure if he heard her right. She was quiet. He turned back around to face her. The question caused him to feel a little bit relieved. He honestly didn't want to leave her alone in his room. He didn't want to leave her alone at all, in fact. Finally Laxus nodded, "Sure, Lucy." He said before he entered the room again and closed the door behind him. The lightning dragon quickly removed his pants but left his shirt and boxers on. He didn't want to scare the blonde away from him when it was clear she needed him. Even if it was only convenience that it was him and not Natsu or Gray.

As he watched her, it seemed as though the celestial mage didn't mind that he was stripping in front of her. It was too dark and his eyes hadn't fully adjusted to see what her expression was, but she didn't say anything so he continued. Then he lay on his bed, not bothering to get in the blankets. He never had much of an issue with being cold. He suspected that Lucy being on the bed next to him would be enough warmth anyway. Though, the real reason was not willing to fiddle around with the blankets if he needed to get out of the bed quickly should the need arise. Laxus folded his arms and closed his eyes. Expecting Lucy to take the hint. But he didn't feel her move at all. He opened his right eye to see her sitting there, simply staring at him. "You going to sleep, or what?" He asked, feeling both amused and impatient with her. He heard her squeak and the bed shook as she did, lowering herself to the bed. He watched her as she kept her eyes on him. Their staring made him chuckle at her. He closed his eye again and felt Lucy shift towards him. Then, all was silent and still.

But something felt wrong still. Why was Lucy shaking as she lay down? There were questions he still didn't have answers to. What was making her so scared? Why did she need to see her father so badly? There was only one thing that Laxus could think of to make sense of why she was shaking as she moved, and not while she was still. He had been that way after his fight with Gajeel and Natsu. His body shook as he moved because he was sore. But.. Laxus couldn't find any evidence that she had been beaten up. Perhaps.. He wasn't looking in the right places. If she had been beaten up, who did it? Why did they do it? Laxus found himself getting angrier the more he fell down the rabbit hole of questions. Was it the reason she seemed to be scared? Why she was not getting any sleep?

As his mind ran, Laxus couldn't help but feel like eyes were on him again. He opened his own and glanced down at Lucy. The sleeping blonde. It wasn't her. Laxus couldn't stop the sense of dread he was feeling. Like he'd regret every decision he ever made if he dug any deeper. He thoroughly looked around his room, trying to spot something that wasn't meant to be there… but he simply couldn't see it. Was this what kept Lucy up? Was the only reason she could sleep because someone she trusted was here with her? Whatever seemed to be attached to her wasn't letting go. Laxus couldn't shake the feeling that it was _someone_ and not _something_. He needed Lucy to answer him properly when she woke up. But for now, the man sat up on the bed, simply watching around his room. He felt as though his home had been invaded. He only wished his team was here to help him. Perhaps he would get them to join him later.

He knew for the rest of the day he wasn't going to sleep. While it was day, he wouldn't sleep anyway. But he wouldn't with eyes on him.


	5. Confrontation

_**Chapter 5: Normal POV:**_

Lucy woke up hours later, she wasn't sure how many hours after she had fallen asleep, but it didn't matter. What did matter was that she felt better than she had before. Glad to have been with Laxus as she slept. He had made her feel completely safe. She rolled over to see him staring intensely at the wall across from him. He was sitting up now, and looked as though he hadn't moved in a long time. Lucy struggled less to get up but still groaned lightly as she did. Laxus moved his head to see her sitting up. "Evening, Blondie." He greeted her flatly. So it was later at night, she guessed. As she kept her eyes on Laxus' face, she realized that he was preoccupied with something across the room, as he quickly turned his eyes back to the spot. _Had he felt the eyes of Eric too?_ She knew she was going to have a hard time hiding it from the lighting dragon slayer any longer. She wondered how long he had been staring at that spot.

"Laxus? What's wrong?" She asked him cautiously. Her arms slipping through the sleeves of the man's coat. It was far too big for her. She knew what was wrong, too. She hadn't told him about what was distressing her and now he could feel Eric too. Even if he had no idea who it was. Lucy's fear was returning almost tenfold. She knew she hadn't told Laxus what was wrong yet. She knew that he wanted to know. But she feared for him. She didn't know what Eric could do to him. The blond man had helped her out and now she put him in danger. Risking his life just by him being around her. She couldn't have this. Her eyes began to well up with tears again, but she tried to stop herself from crying. It wasn't going to work. She knew Laxus would ask more questions. She was sure that this time he wouldn't take no for an answer. But she would be putting him in danger.

She watched Laxus look back at her with an expression she didn't recognize. _Hate maybe? Disgust?_ She couldn't be sure. She couldn't help but feel like it was directed at her. Lucy was incapable of holding back another sob. "I'm sorry…" She lamented. She couldn't stop herself from feeling like she had already gotten her family killed. Despite the feeling of being watched, she felt like this man could be in two places at once. But she had only heard of one person being able to do that. Jellal. She heard it from Erza, after the Tower of Heaven. He was two different people at once, two different places at once. Though neither body could do a lot of damage. So even if Eric _somehow _learned that kind of magic, he couldn't have hurt her friends. But what did she know? Lucy knew she hadn't seen Eric in _years. _The man could have learned anything. He could have lost everything too. Perhaps that was his reason for going after her, the fact that Jude still had everything but his daughter.

Still, she watched Laxus with caution. What had she done to receive such a look? Warm tears continuing to flow from her eyes. She watched him twitch his arms. As though he was about to either hit her or something else. Lucy flinched, but saw that Laxus didn't move after all. Instead, the man watched her carefully this time. "Sorry for what?" He asked her, and Lucy felt him stare _through _her.

She gasped and felt a chill. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. It wasn't that it was against her will… but she thought for a moment she could tell Laxus. Alleviate some of the pain and stress she was under. She was already revealing too much. "I… I can't say... I'm just… I'm sorry." She wept. She brought her knees closer to her, hiding herself inside of Laxus' coat. She needed to confront Eric. She needed to make sure he wouldn't bother her ever again. But the man caught her by surprise. The man held lives she cared about above her head. She didn't hear him coming.

Moments passed that felt like years for Lucy. The blonde woman couldn't discern why she felt so conflicted in front of Laxus. She felt the need to tell him all of her secrets. Mostly the dangerous one. But what was stopping Eric from surprise attacking Laxus if she told him anything? She knew she had already gone too far. She knew she had already signed their death warrants by spending so much time, _wasting time _with sleeping. She needed to get to her father. Or fight Eric. Another possibility entered her mind. Even if she fought Eric. Even if she managed to buy time, what if she died in the end anyway? What if he went and killed her friends and family after killing her. Nothing would matter. Nothing _could_ matter. She would be dead.

Lucy felt grateful to Laxus. But she couldn't be there anymore. She needed him to stay away from her. She needed to protect him. Slowly she lifted her head, only to see that Laxus was staring at her still. His intensity scared her. She yelped and tried to back up from him. Only to be stopped by her sore muscles protesting. She couldn't speak. She knew if she did she would let it all spill out. Laxus spoke instead, "Who's watching you, Blondie?" He bluntly asked her. Lucy squeaked again, glancing around the room, desperately. Watching, _waiting _for Eric to jump out at them. To jump at Laxus and slit his throat. The celestial mage whimpered again, "N-no one… Laxus… _please…" _

She was nearly begging him to not press any further. But from the look on his face, she knew that he knew he was on the right track. Something told her that the man got his hunch right. _So he felt it too… _"Luuucyyyy…" A voice cooed within the dark room. She trembled with fear. Nothing else ran through her veins. It was a warning. But it was now, or never. She needed to fight him. If he even showed himself. But before she could even react, before she could pull out a gate key, Laxus began to spark. He quickly grabbed Lucy and they disappeared from the room through his lightning.


	6. Watchful Guild

_(I'm really glad you guys are liking my story so far! I'm only a little bit sorry for the slow burn romance, but there will be moments of them soon! Enjoy!) _

_**Chapter 6: Laxus POV:**_

The distance they had opened between them and his home… it wasn't enough. It _very clearly_ wasn't enough. The blond man stood with Lucy in his arms. He stood, staring as his home exploded before their eyes. A look of shock and anger remained on the dragon slayers features. The feeling of being watched was gone, _for now. _He suspected it wouldn't last very long. But… would it be replaced by the person themselves, appearing before them? Laxus finally glanced down at Lucy in his arms. The woman appeared to be terrified. "You'd better talk, Blondie. My home was just ruined because I let you _sleep_ there." He demanded of her. But his voice still remained as gentle the first time he called out to her in his room. He didn't want to scare her any further, but he also _needed _and answer from the celestial mage. He didn't actually think the reason his home was destroyed simply because he let the woman sleep there, but at the moment, it was the only reason he could think of.

Another moment went by and he could feel Lucy trembling more. Her entire body shivering with fear, with her crying. "I can't Laxus! If I tell you… he'll… he'll kill everyone I love…" She confessed. As _quietly_ as she could, it seemed. _He? Who was he? _Laxus could tell there was a hell of a lot more to this. What mess he had gotten himself into. Who had gotten _so far_ under her skin that she sworn secrecy to the madman. It felt so unlike the celestial mage to him. Laxus eyed her for a moment longer before he opened his mouth. The sense of dread returning. They needed to leave, _now. _He had an idea, "Not if I can help it." He groused to her. Then they both disappeared again through his lightning. Soon, the man landed them both in the Guild Hall. By this time of night, there weren't many left here. Team Natsu was gone on their mission, but Mira and his own team remained. Gajeel and Levy remained, a surprise to Laxus.

Gasps filled the room as they witnessed Laxus in just a shirt and boxers. Though he ignored them, he knew there would be questions. His appearance was the least of his worries. Even more so with the fact that he had the celestial mage in his arms, in his coat. He grunted in frustration and let Lucy sit at the bar. Those still left in the guild, including their Master, gathered around the two, silent for the moment. Laxus was the first to speak, as Lucy was busy hiding herself and sobbing. Laxus didn't really blame her. "Listen up, I'm only saying this once. Freed, I need your help afterwards." he said, glancing to his green haired friend. To which Freed nodded. Then Laxus continued, "My house was just destroyed. By what magic, and by who, I have absolutely no idea. It's rubble now."

Laxus watched as the faces around him change from curiosity to mixes of anger and confusion. The feelings mirrored his own. Levy spoke next, "Wait, but why do you… have Lucy with you?" She asked, her curiosity of her friend getting the better of her. The lightning dragon slayer held his gaze on Levy's for a moment before he found everyone else wanting to know that answer too. But before he could speak, Lucy did. "Relax guys… I just wasn't feeling well and fainted on the road. He… brought me to his place to sleep." She told them. Laxus could see that the explanation was bare and unbelievable.

"Bunny girl here was having a rough day? Is it your father again?" He asked, Laxus knew he heard the same things he did before. The lightning dragon slayer wondered what Mira thought of Lucy being back again so soon. Having promised the blonde to keep everyone away from her. Even if against her own will. Laxus wasn't about to leave Lucy to suffer alone. He watched as Lucy stared at Gajeel with caution. The blond man cleared his throat again, letting his annoyance show as he did so often. "Look, I know we don't have a lot of time. I won't explain why Lucy was with me, but I will explain _why _I think my house is gone." He began to explain, his eyes stopped at Lucy's beautiful brown gaze. "Let me know if I have anything wrong." He teased her.

The room was completely silent, save for Lucy's quiet sobs. She was still wrapped in Laxus' large coat. It looked more like a tent on her. In his eyes, it was adorable. He would have told her as much if he wasn't so busy trying to save her life. He watched Lucy, unmoving as he began to tell his little story. The woman simply stared back at him. Like she was silently begging him not to drag everyone into this. "While I sat in the room with Lucy as she slept, all I felt was a sense of dread. Blondie here refused to tell me what was wrong the entire time I was asking her while she was awake. I thought.. Maybe it was something her father said to her?" He paused, watching Lucy closely. He knew he wasn't close. "But that feeling of dread never left the entire time she slept. Through the entire time that she was there, I felt as though someone was watching me. But, I hadn't experienced this until she was sleeping. Surely it wasn't me, or my house. It only got worse." He paused again, longer this time as he watched Lucy get up from her seat and stand in front of Laxus, "Please… _stop…_ I'm begging you." She said to him, looking up at him.


	7. Conflicted Pain

_**Chapter 7: Normal POV:**_

The voice of Eric ringing through Laxus' room still continued to ring in her ears even after they had left the room. Even after they stood and watched his home go up in flames. She willed the voice to go away. She willed the feeling of being watched away. While it worked this time, Lucy knew it was only a matter of time before Eric would be back, watching them. Watching _her. _Watching her suffer, specifically. She knew that Eric held her responsible for ruining what life he thought he was going to have with her when she left for Fairy Tail. She only had herself to blame for this. It wasn't her friends fault. Yet here he was, helping her with it, even though he had no idea. It broke her heart. She was terrified for him. He already knew too much. It would get him killed.

"You'd better talk, Blondie. My home was just destroyed because I let you _sleep_ there." She heard him say gently. She knew exactly what kind of demand it was. This was where he said no to her not answering him. But he was wrong. It wasn't that she slept at his house that made Eric angry… it was that he had figured it out. He figured out because she let it slip just how bad of a position she was in. That was her fault. She regretted it deeply. Lucy could feel herself shaking. She was afraid, crying, and would have been cold if it wasn't for Laxus or his coat. "I can't Laxus! If I tell you… he'll… he'll kill everyone I love…" She confessed to him quietly. Afraid of Eric appearing again at any second. How was she supposed to keep all of it in anymore? She had to… but she didn't want to reveal anymore. For the moment, she couldn't sense Eric's glaring eyes around her. The feeling of eyes everywhere around her all at once. The overbearing feeling of being watched, pointedly. For now, she let herself speak of it. Because later she knew she couldn't again. It would mean the death of Laxus and everyone else.

Lucy watched as the man she was becoming fond of, recognize what was happening. At least, some of it. She already knew he had figured out some of it. That there was someone following her. But he didn't know the _why_ still. Perhaps that was enough to save everyone she cared about. She watched as Laxus' features changed to something else she didn't quite recognize, then determination. "Not if I can help it." He groused to her. Without another word, they were suddenly zapped into the Guild Hall. Lucy didn't like it. She never wanted to be here again unless she had figured out her problem. She hid her face from everyone in Laxus' chest. But she could still hear the gasps. _It's not what it looks like…_ She told herself.

More questions would be asked, Lucy didn't want to answer them. She knew she was being difficult, but what was she supposed to do? Answer willingly and watch everyone die in front of her? Then what? She feared that would happen, that afterwards Eric would destroy her keys and force her to live a life with him. That was the last thing she wanted. But… Lucy had a feeling she wasn't about to get what she wanted. Soon, she found herself sitting at the bar, Laxus grunting behind her. The silence hurt her. This was so unlike her guild, even at night. She hid her face in the coat again, trying to hide her sobs. Knowing they wouldn't go unnoticed by the dragon slayers. Soon she heard Laxus speaking.

The celestial mage knew Laxus had some sort of plan… but she knew she wasn't going to like it. "Listen up, I'm only saying this once. Freed, I need your help afterwards." He began. Lucy didn't budge. "My house was just destroyed. By what magic, and by who, I have absolutely no idea. It's rubble now." The words from Laxus made Lucy flinch. _It's all my fault. And now he's lost his house. Why can't Laxus see that this will hurt him in the end? _She asked herself. Knowing she wouldn't get much of an answer.

Lucy could feel the tension in the air growing thicker. She could cut it with scissors if she wanted to.

As soon as Levy spoke, Lucy brought her face out of the coat and watched her friend asking why she was with Laxus. Lucy's brown eyes shifted between the two of them. She didn't expect Laxus to answer that question. It was hard for her to get that answer from him, herself. Lucy felt the need to answer. She just wanted to put the conversation to bed, "Relax guys… I just wasn't feeling well and fainted on the road. He… brought me to his place to sleep." She spilled as much as she wanted to. Though, she was certain that left a lot to the imagination, she didn't care. She had other problems.

"Bunny girl here was having a rough day? Is it your father again?" She heard Gajeel ask this time. Lucy knew the man wasn't one for tact or being subtle, but the fact that he was asking about her father, set something inside her to switch. All she could think of was him beating her up just to bring her back to her father. _How did things always end up here? _She watched Gajeel with caution, only to hesitantly stare at Laxus when he cleared his throat. "Look, I know we don't have a lot of time. I won't explain why Lucy was with me, but I will explain _why _I think my house is gone." He watched her, and Lucy felt small. _Smaller_. "Let me know if I have anything wrong." She could tell he was teasing her. She knew he had all of it right. While her sobs didn't really… stop, they did get quieter. She didn't want Laxus to continue. She needed to beg him to stop. Yet.. she knew he wasn't the listening type. They stared at one another as Laxus spoke, "While I sat in the room with Lucy as she slept, all I felt was a sense of dread. Blondie here refused to tell me what was wrong the entire time I was asking her while she was awake. I thought.. Maybe it was something her father said to her?"

_Wrong, wrong, wrong. Stop it, Stop it, Stop it!_ Laxus continued, despite her silent pleading. "But that feeling of dread never left the entire time she slept. Through the entire time that she was there, I felt as though someone was watching me. But, I hadn't experienced this until she was sleeping. Surely it wasn't me, or my house. It only got worse."

Lucy _needed_ him to stop. "Please… _stop…_ I'm begging you." She said as she stood from her seat. She looked up at him, holding his green gaze. She could hear the whispers around her. Likely wanting to know the reason. Wanting to know why she was pleading against Laxus. Why she _didn't_ want help. She couldn't say it. It seemed as though Laxus wasn't going to stop. Not anytime soon. Not until he got the full answer. Lucy finally relented after staring at him silently for too long. But Laxus beat her to speaking, "Then tell us, lucy… Tell us why we're all going to die if you speak of it?"

The celestial wizard felt her heart jump to her throat. She closed her eyes and let her tears flow freely. "Tell us why you're being followed. Tell us why you're so sore, tell us why you're not sleeping." He kept demanding. All Lucy wanted to do was scream. She wanted to run and call out to Eric, to demand a fight from him. But instead of any of that… she remained still and silent. Though suddenly she could feel warm arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes in surprise, to find Laxus holding her in an embrace. "L-Laxus?" She asked quietly. More and more whispers were heard around her. She was confused why the man was so harsh with his words, yet so gentle with his actions.

"We can't protect you unless we know what's going on. Please, Lucy." the blond man begged of her. Lucy remained still for far too long again. Too quiet. "I… I c-can't." She mumbled. She felt Laxus squeeze her tighter, "Let us help you, Lucy. It's what a guild is for." He urged her, his voice the gentlest she had ever heard. "I promise you, we won't die if you tell us." However, the moment she heard those words leave Laxus' lips, all she could feel was pain on her sides. She screamed in pain. Laxus let go, but it didn't stop. It was as if someone was crushing her ribs between two pistons. Lucy found herself on the floor, writhing. Her vision was spotted in black. It hurt her to breathe.

"Lucy!" She heard multiple voices call out to her. Concern laced within all of their voices. But the two that sounded the most desperate, were Laxus and Levy. The pain didn't stop. It didn't let up. Lucy tried to speak… Thinking this was her last moments of being alive. Who else could it have been to crush her to death? "Please… E-Eric… It's n-not my f-fault…" She begged the man she knew was watching again.


	8. Death?

_(This one's short. But I have my reasons for it. /wink/)_

_**Chapter 8: Laxus POV:**_

While Lucy hadn't answered him at all, Laxus would have grown frustrated if it was anyone else. But he knew that Lucy truly believed that they would die if she even talked about what bothered her. What reason did she have to lie? Laxus knew that Lucy responded better to nice actions, nice words. So he gave the shorter woman a hug, wrapping large arms around her comparatively tiny body. "L-Laxus?" She asked him quietly. He could hear everyone else asking why he was giving her a hug, of all people. But none seemed to really protest it. Lucy wasn't pushing him away. Laxus held his eyes on Makarov's, wondering what his old man was thinking about all of this. He could clearly see the Master was agitated at the very least. It made sense to Laxus, it was one of his children in his guild, after all. They all wanted to help Lucy.

"We can't protect you unless we know what's going on. Please, Lucy." He begged her again, but she didn't move. Didn't speak. She stood in his arms, silently crying. Trying to remain strong for the rest of them. Laxus commended her for it. But it wasn't going to be enough. He feared for her life more than his. "I… I c-can't." He heard her mumble. He held her ever so slightly tighter. All he wanted was for her to know that he was there for her, that everyone here was there for her. "Let us help you, Lucy. It's what a guild is for. I promise you, we won't die if you tell us."

Though Laxus didn't regret his words, he certainly regretted what happened next. He thought he squeezed Lucy too hard, she was screaming. He didn't understand why. It was clear she was in pain, but it should have stopped if it was him hugging too hard, once he let go. But it wasn't the case. Laxus watched as Lucy dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. In so much pain he had no idea how to stop it, "Lucy!" he called out, among others. He leaned down, Levy on the same level shortly after. Both of them trying to comfort Lucy.

"Please… E-Eric… It's n-not my f-fault…" It was all Laxus needed to hear to send his heart into a rage. But his feeling of dread returned. He could tell the others could feel it too. _The eyes.. _But what was he to do? He couldn't see this _Eric_ guy. _It wasn't her fault? What did she mean by that? _ The lightning dragon slayer tried to pick Lucy up, held her in his arms as she shivered and shook from the pain. He sat on the floor with her, worry etched on his features. "Lucy, who is Eric?" He asked her, hoping she could answer him. He didn't know whether to attack or keep Lucy company. But he also didn't know _where_ to attack. So he remained with Lucy, helplessly watching her struggle to keep the pain away. For _far_ too long, he watched Lucy, not knowing what to do. Was he watching her die in his arms? _Is this where it ends? Is he going to kill her for us finding out? _


	9. Wishful Thinking

_(Hey, hi. It's me calling to let you know that this story is in fact rated M. Mostly for language and how graphic I can get. It's only going to get more intense from here! Enjoy! And thanks for reading!) _

_**Chapter 9: Normal POV: **_

"Lucy, who is Eric?" Lucy heard Laxus ask his question, but how could she answer him if she _couldn't breathe. _She wanted to answer him, she so badly wanted to. She had owed him for helping her. But what were the chances that she would live and Laxus would come out unscathed? Her vision began to fade, at this point, Lucy was barely gasping for air, she could _feel_ her ribs breaking at the bottom of her ribcage. _Am I going to die here?_ She asked herself. It seemed that her begging didn't make a difference to Eric. She had broken the rules. She was being punished for it.

Though before she found herself entirely out of breath, the intense pain seemed to stop. She gasped loudly for air, her lungs allowing themselves to fill with oxygen once again. The pressure was gone. She looked up to see Laxus had been holding her the entire time, his eyes full of fear. She smiled weakly at him, for the first time since she had been talking to him. She had survived for now, no one else seemed to be hurt. But she still didn't want to risk telling them all. There was no telling when Eric would strike again. Though Laxus still looked like he was angry, confused and hurt. Fear had taken his emotions over. The celestial mage tried to move, but screamed again. The pain in her ribs made it impossible for her to move herself without feeling all of her broken lower ribs. She knew she would need Wendy for this one.

Levy delicately took Lucy's hand and held it to her chest, "I thought we were going to lose you… Lu…" She fretted, Lucy shook her head. Despite feeling like she was going to die… she realized that Eric wouldn't _kill_ her. If he needed her for the money, after all. He wanted her to have his child. Why kill his only leverage for any of that? Weakly, Lucy placed her hand on Levy's cheek, "Like I could… leave.. without finishing my… book…" She joked. It was nice for her to hear Levy laugh sadly at her joke. But she knew her team wouldn't be happy to hear what happened to her. How she was handling it. She loved her teammates. Why would she risk their lives for hers? She was caught in a predicament that she needed to handle. Though in her shape now… she knew she didn't stand a chance without Wendy healing her. Her spirits would be willing to fight for her, of course. Lucy knew that, but she felt like she would just be _using_ them then. They would die, again and again for her.

Finally, she felt Levy place her hand back down. Lucy eyed the rest of the group around her. Freed, Bixlow, Master Makarov, Mira, Gajeel… _Laxus._ All wearing the same expressions. She didn't like them looking so hopeless. Afraid, angry. And for _her_. How was she supposed to live with herself if she got all of them killed because she couldn't keep her mouth shut?

Laxus tried for what Lucy felt like was the billionth time, "We need you to tell us…. this isn't a game, Blondie…" He sputtered, Lucy could hear the hurt in his voice. Like she had betrayed him after being a life-long friend. She wondered where the emotion came from. _No it's not a game. It's why I can't tell you._

Lucy took shallow, short breaths in an attempt to refrain from hurting herself any further. She still couldn't answer him. She deflected his question for the billionth time. "I… I need _Wendy._" She told him. Told anyone who would go get her.

Master Makarov spoke as Lucy watched Laxus appear as though he was at the end of his rope with her. It broke her heart further. She was hurting them… by keeping them safe from Eric. "Do not go alone, you hear me? Go in teams." Their master said aloud. More tears escaped her ducts, and it surprised her when Laxus moved his head to place it against hers. She gasped lightly. "Laxus?" She asked him, wondering what he was doing so close to her.

"Eric… _who _is he?" Laxus repeated. Lucy was certain the man was going to start sounding like a broken record. She shook her head. But she made no attempts to leave his arms. "Lucy!" His voice a whisper, but his tone felt more like a shout. The celestial mage sobbed harder, only making it harder for her to speak. To breathe. Her ribs were _killing_ her. At least, that's what it felt like to her.

Her eyes finally met with Laxus' and any wall she built up, he obliterated. The man looked desperate. Broken. Saddened. Like he'd just lost a loved one. But Lucy wasn't convinced this man loved anyone aside from gramps. _No… Laxus…_

Her inner voice gave up trying to tell her it was a bad idea. She knew it was. But she didn't want to see Laxus cry. Not for her. "Tibbal…" she murmured. The quietest she had ever said anything. She knew he heard it from her.

It was then she realized that Gajeel and Bixlow had gone to fetch Wendy as she looked away in shame. She had revealed the last name and therefore, shredded her friends safety. The two weren't anywhere in the guild. She hoped they would be okay. That Eric wouldn't harm them while she revealed his last name. But she could still feel the eyes on her… as long as they were here, then Eric wasn't out there. However, the celestial wizard felt regret on top of dread. She had revealed exactly what she didn't want to. And now, Laxus or someone else was probably going to be in a world of hurt. She didn't want that. She wanted, _anything_, but that. She couldn't help but think it was all just wishful thinking.


	10. Finally a Name

_**Chapter 10: Laxus POV: **_

Laxus listened as Lucy's breathing was stuttered. How the longer she was in pain, the less air she took in. It scared him, he didn't know what to do, either. He didn't truly expect Lucy to answer his question in this state, what kind of monster would _he _be if he tried that? But with Lucy in his arms, he could feel her sides closing together. That was already unnatural, he couldn't imagine what it would have felt like. He hoped Lucy's sides wouldn't entirely crumble together. That she was going to die here, writhing in his arms. Would it have been his fault for pushing so hard for answers? Was this his punishment for pressing when she begged him to stop? Killing the one woman he had grown feelings for?

He still wanted to know who this _Eric_ man was. Clearly it was someone that Lucy knew. But… from where? From when? Soon, Lucy was gasping loudly for air, and Laxus instantly moved his attention back to the woman in his arms. Then she smiled at him. This time Laxus wasn't breathing. _How is she smiling at a time like this?_ _She almost died…_ He asked himself, he was feeling too many emotions to really pinpoint what they all were, but he knew he was afraid for Lucy. Laxus was hardly afraid of much. Yet again, the man found himself surprised to know that this one woman seemed to hold him inside a box. Able to manipulate his feelings like no other. Poke holes he didn't even know existed. Even if she had no idea she was doing it. Laxus watched Lucy try to move, but before he could stop her, she screamed again. Her body going mostly limp after she attempted her movement.

Finally, Laxus made himself breathe again, lightly. As to not arouse questions from Lucy or anyone else. Laxus watched the interaction between Lucy and Levy. The joke about not finishing her book before she died had Laxus grimacing. Thinking about how much life this celestial mage had left to live. So many ideas she had running around in that head of hers. The amount of friends she had made. Even in their enemies. He realized just how many people had cared for her, and this one single man wanted to take it all away from her. And for what? Laxus still wanted to know. Almost desperately. "We need you to tell us… this isn't a game, Blondie." He tried to coax her into answering. He knew he sounded like he was about to cry, it didn't matter to him now. He'd already affirmed to himself that his appearance was the least of his worries.

"I… I need _Wendy_." She answered him, and Laxus dipped his head down. _She still won't answer me, what the fuck has this man done to her?_ Laxus didn't raise his head as the Master told them not to go anywhere alone, to go in teams. He did hear Bixlow and Gajeel go, however. A good team to go and fetch the little sky dragon slayer. Laxus then lowered his head further, placing his forehead against hers. He felt like a pretzel, but he needed Lucy to see just how serious he was about all of this. He wasn't about to raise her broken body to his. Laxus' feelings for her only seemed to grow every passing moment that she was in danger, that _they _were in danger. He couldn't explain to himself why, either. He heard Lucy gasp and question his name. "Eric… _who _is he?" The lightning dragon slayer asked, immediately he felt her shake her head slowly.

Laxus tried his best to remain calm. To him the situation seemed dire. He had watched as Lucy nearly died in front of him. He knew some of her ribs were broken, he had heard them crack. "Lucy!" He didn't shout, but he wasn't soft about it, either. Laxus _needed _Lucy to tell him _something_. He felt the woman cry harder, knowing he likely scared her. He felt like he needed to be tough on her now. It was like prying teeth from her mouth otherwise. Laxus finally saw her brown eyes once again, recognizing that she saw how broken he felt from watching her be in so much pain.

"Tibbal…" It was a small word. But it was _so much more_ than he had gotten before. She had accidentally let the man's first name slip from her mouth while she was in pain. He had taken full advantage of that, and now he had gotten what he assumed was a last name. It was something to work with. She said it with eyes on them still. Laxus figured he could use it to find out about the man. But he wondered if all of Lucy's fears were about to come true because she let them in on the name of her living nightmare. Surely if she was meant to keep it a secret, this _Eric Tibbal_ wouldn't be happy with her. Laxus watched as Levy got up from her spot, and kept her eyes on him. She handed him a light pen, likely expecting him to write down what he had heard from Lucy. Laxus knew that Levy would be all the more capable of looking up the man than he was. He'd learned her strength after the battle of Fairy Tail.

Carefully Laxus removed a hand from around Lucy, adjusting his other arm so he still cradled her. He could see her pained expression, and hoped that Gajeel and Bixlow would return with Wendy soon. He looked back up at Levy and with his free hand, took the light pen. Despite the feeling of being watched. _Knowing_ they were being watched, he wrote his name in the air. _Eric Tibbal_. Silently, Laxus thanked Levy, and the blue haired mage nodded, determination evident on her features. He knew he was likely to get a better description of who the man was from Lucy, but he had a feeling she was going to spill less of that now. He wanted her to heal before he asked her any more questions. He wanted to know more about Eric before making any assumptions.

But before Levy moved to begin searching, Lucy spoke up, "Levy… stop… he'll kill you…" She stressed. It seemed to put fear into the solid script girl, but she shook her head still, "I won't stop because my life is threatened, Lu… This isn't the first time… remember?" Laxus was aware of the Phantom Lord war. What happened to Levy, Jet and Droy. Though he knew that they weren't truly up until after it was over, her point still stood. And again… when he put everyone through the threat of his lightning lacrima. The battle of Fairy Tail. He regretted that too.

Lucy seemed to appear increasingly worried. Laxus didn't blame her, but he also knew he'd be putting himself in the same danger to find out who Eric Tibbal was too. If he wasn't so preoccupied with keeping Lucy in one place to avoid her hurting. What he really knew he needed to do was get the celestial wizard into a bed in the infirmary. Laxus knew it was going to hurt her. He watched as Lucy continued to wear the worried look on her face. But she didn't object any further, Levy took that as her cue to leave. "I'm taking you to the infirmary. This… _will_ _probably hurt_, brace yourself." Laxus said, in any attempt to ease her pain. Though he was sure it wasn't going to help at all. The man pocketed the light pen in his coat on Lucy and cradled her in both of his arms. He made sure to spread Lucy's weight on his arms evenly. Then, slowly, Laxus stood up. Watching Lucy the entire time, as she held back her scream and struggled to keep her breathing even. He winced watching it.

It wasn't going to be any better when he set her back down on one of the beds. Laxus glanced around the room, Master Makarov sat on the bar, simply watching them. The lightning dragon slayer couldn't tell what the old man was thinking about all of this. His face was blank, perhaps because he was thinking. And not aloud to avoid Eric hearing. He took notice of Freed standing by the bar, on edge. He seemed to eye Laxus like he was waiting for an order. Levy was gone somewhere else. Mira… was moving to busy herself behind the counter of the bar. Laxus wondered what the woman was doing in a time like this. Whatever it was, it wasn't quiet.

Laxus moved, dread never leaving him. The eyes he felt on him.. It seemed to lessen the further he walked into the infirmary.. But that still didn't ease his mind. None of it did. He readied himself to lower Lucy onto the bed, "Ready?" He asked simply. Lucy shook her head at him, "No… but I don't think… I ever will be." She admitted. Laxus felt his lips tug into a small smile, amused by the blonde woman's sense of humour even in a situation like this. He knew what she meant. _Who the hell would ever be ready for pain? _ He leaned down and as gently as he could, placed Lucy onto the bed.

His heart raced as Lucy screamed again, trying to catch her breath afterwards. The coat on her fell open and revealed the amount of bruising Lucy had on her body. From the broken ribs, to something else, as well. The reason she was sore beforehand. Laxus assumed it was Eric's fault for those as well. He wondered why he hadn't noticed them before. _Was it because the room was too dark?_ He asked himself. Though he soon realized that it didn't matter that he never noticed them, he wasn't looking for bruises before. What did matter was that Eric had caused Blondie pain, and he wouldn't stand for it. Laxus wanted to kill the man.

How he did it, didn't matter to him either. Laxus simply wanted him dead for what he did to Lucy. For threatening the rest of the guild. Anyone else Lucy held dear. But, something still bothered Laxus. How Lucy kept talking about her father. Needing to speak to him. Why was that? What did her father have to do with Eric at all? Was it something Eric wanted? Laxus had spent much of his time spiralling with questions, and must have concerned Lucy because she snapped her fingers in front of him. "Laxus?" She asked, getting his attention. She wrapped the coat around her again, best she could. "Hmm?" The blond man gave her his attention.

"Will you go… check on… Levy?" She asked him, her voice soft. Laxus watched as she yawned afterwards. He didn't feel safe leaving here in the infirmary alone, but he would've liked to see what Levy was coming up with if she had anything at all. "Right, try and sleep, got it? I'll have Freed watch over you." He suggested. Whether or not the blonde woman would _actually _listen to him was an entirely different story.

Laxus then saw Lucy nod her head and turn away from him. Closing her eyes. He frowned. His questions rushing back to him all at once. He sighed and turned around, finding Freed at the door. His friend was smiling at him. Despite their situation, he was _smiling_. Laxus brushed past him mumbling under his breath, "what's so amusing, Freed?" But Laxus didn't need to turn around to know that his friend was still smiling at him, "Oh… nothing. Just how you treat her." He finished, then moved into the Infirmary. Laxus scoffed, _that man knows me too well._

The lightning dragon slayer moved closer to the bar, closer to Master Makarov. But before he could open his mouth and ask where Levy went, the doors to the guild were kicked open. The sight was unwelcoming. Laxus realized the eyes were gone. The feeling in the infirmary… it wasn't that they were moving further from his view… it was that he was leaving them. He should've known. Before his eyes, Gajeel had one of Bixlow's arms around his shoulder. Gajeel carried Bixlow as he limped to a seat at the bar this time, and Wendy following behind them. She had tears in her eyes. He figured it was likely that Gajeel and Bixlow told her what happened to Lucy. But it was clear they fought Eric too. It was still unknown to Laxus what this man could do aside from blow up structures. Crush ribs without needing to be there physically. Soon the feeling of being watched had come back. _What the hell was next? What couldn't this man do? _


	11. Threats

_**Chapter 11: Master Makarov's POV:**_

"Bixlow, what happened?" Master asked him. Afterwards he found that his mouth hung open. In surprise, in distraught, disgust. Laxus appeared to be in the same state. Then he clenched his teeth. _I should've known_. He did know he wasn't about to let anyone tell Lucy about Bixlow yet. Bixlow seemed to laugh for a short moment before he looked at his twisted up leg. "If it weren't for Wendy or my babies, I'm not sure I'd be alive right now. Master, this man means business. This is what Lucy was so afraid of." He insisted. His souls seemed to bounce around him and repeat the word "business." There were only four out of the usual five he had with him.

"Bixlow was attacked before I even knew Eric was around, one of his little weird souls seems to be lost, too." Gajeel added. "It was like this guy was going to twist Bixlow's entire body, man. _Sick fuck_. I couldn't see him to hit him. If Wendy wasn't there to counteract with her healing…" He trailed off, making eye contact with Laxus. The Master couldn't believe his ears. He glanced down at Wendy, the girl was still trying to heal the rest of Bixlow's leg. One thing the older man was thankful for, was those who were in the guild, seemed to be able to handle a delicate situation such as this. But it surely surprised him to see Laxus so _calm_ about it, despite the man obviously having feelings for the celestial wizard. He was certain the rest of the guild would be in an uproar. Infighting; demanding something be done about all of this. The other half urging them to be quiet. That they needed to _think _before they acted.

There were many things that Makarov didn't understand. But the most pertinent question he knew was rolling around in everyone's mind as well as his own; _why_. Lucy wasn't about to answer them about it. No matter how much they begged her to. Pleaded. This _Eric_ fellow held their lives above her head. For one reason or another. A form of blackmail. It was likely that he wanted Lucy to do something for him. But from Lucy's actions, her words… her willingness to take those secrets to her grave… she didn't believe herself that she could do what he was asking of her. She was willing to keep that a secret so long as the rest of Fairy Tail was safe. She would _die_ to protect her friends. Family. The Master could feel himself aging from the stress this was causing all of them. He couldn't believe any of it. Out of all of the wars he had been a part of. The amount of trouble Fairy Tail had been in before, was nothing like this. The psychological warfare. Perhaps meant to tear them apart.

But that wasn't it, either. Makarov kept thinking it was all aimed at Lucy. The intensity of the threat lead the little blonde to believe everyone would die if she revealed even the man's name. Even after Phantom's battle, she still thought she had to deal with this on her own. It caused Makarov to feel as though he had failed her, on the very basic level. That this guild was her family, they would do anything to try and help her simply because she was a part of them. Yet at the same time, Makarov was proud that she felt strong enough _to _deal with it on her own. That she would risk her life for everyone, even if it meant they would be sad without her. Makarov knew that was the _last _thing he wanted for his dear child, Lucy. Her death would be on his hands because he hadn't done everything in his power to protect the little precious fairy. One of the happiest in the guild. One that brought life to every moment, _lived_ in every moment they had together.

Makarov watched as Wendy fully fix up Bixlow's leg. The sky dragon slayer looked tired, but ready to continue. "Where's Lucy?" She asked anyone who would give her an answer. Makarov pointed to the infirmary. But he didn't move from his spot as Wendy ran off towards the room. He found himself thinking he needed to come up with a plan to get more information out of Lucy. While he was confident Levy knew what she was doing, Lucy was the key to all of it. But the old man still felt the dread, the eyes. It wouldn't be easy for them at all. Suddenly the man could smell food. He turned around to see Mira with platefuls of simple meals. Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Mirajane?" He asked. He watched her tear up this time. "Everyone needs to keep their strength up. That includes you, Master. I'm helping the only way I know how right now. Laxus will you bring Lucy her plate?" She asked him, though her eyes were still on Makarov. He could hear Laxus moving. He could hear the few others grabbing plates and thanking Mira for her hard work. That it was truly kind of her to do.

Another seemingly peaceful moment despite the feeling that loomed over all of them, and a voice none of them recognized began to speak as if they were on an announcement system. Or in their heads. The voice was clear, but husky and full of amusement. "How… _Precious_. Little Heartfilia has people that _care_ about her." It began. Makarov recognized it as a male's voice. His only assumption was Eric. "So _precious_ that you all care about one another. It's too bad that it _is _all your fault, little _Heartfilia._" The voice seemed to pause. Makarov watched Laxus grit his teeth, watching the air before he eyed the infirmary's door. "You all _disgust me_.Enjoy your _last_ moments alive, _Fairies._" Eric raged. Then, his voice was gone.


	12. Panic

_**Chapter 12: Normal POV: **_

Lucy could tell that Freed had entered the room, but she didn't move to greet him. She wanted to rest. She wasn't tired enough to sleep for long, but her body wouldn't be moving without Wendy's help. The eyes seemed to dissipate for a while, and Lucy wondered why. She could only assume that Eric had gone somewhere to kill one of her friends. It caused the blonde to worry. She felt as though she hadn't had a moment's rest since seeing Eric. But she couldn't cry, she didn't want to. She felt like she needed to be strong for everyone else. It was her fight, after all. The blonde wasn't sure just how long she lay there, quietly, still, before she heard the doors of the guild open. The sound was loud and violent, it startled her. Fearing that it was Eric. But she could hear Freed shortly after, "It's just Bixlow and Gajeel returning with Wendy. No need to worry yourself, Lucy" He claimed.

The woman lying on the bed turned her head to see Freed's face as he spoke her name. He kept a reassuring smile on his face, one that Lucy appreciated. A few moments of them staring at one another, Lucy wondered why Wendy hadn't joined them in the infirmary yet. She wasn't feeling impatient to get healed, she was feeling impatient because she feared Eric would try hurting Wendy before she _could_ get to her to heal her. That she would suffer for much longer without the sky dragon slayer's magic. All Lucy wanted was to feel better so she could deal with Eric properly. Even if that meant fighting him. Soon, Wendy was in the room with the two of them and stood next to Lucy, smiling sadly at her. "I'll do my best, okay Lucy?" The blue haired girl questioned the celestial mage. To which she nodded. Wendy began to heal her ribs.

Though, soon, Eric's voice rang through the Guild Hall. Much like it had in Laxus' house. Lucy shuddered at the sound of the coarse voice. "How… _Precious_. Little Heartfilia has people that _care_ about her." The celestial wizard felt herself scowl. _That's more than you have, Eric. _She thought to herself. Her eyes left Freed's just for a moment, as if she was trying to find the source of Eric's voice. Then glanced at Wendy, only to return her gaze to the green haired man. She saw his expression wasn't happy, his reassuring smile was gone. The voice spoke again, "So _precious_ that you all care about one another. It's too bad that it _is _all your fault, little _Heartfilia." _He insisted. Lucy choked back a sob. Trying to keep herself from being emotional again. Had it been all her fault that he couldn't move on with his life after she decided she wanted a different one? That she refused to be her father's puppet? To play a role she knew wouldn't make her happy? Lucy tried to move her body, to move back. She only made it to the wall behind her, before Freed and Wendy were trying to get her to stop. Despite the immense pain Lucy felt from sitting up, she was glad she did. She felt as though she could protect herself better from there. Protect her friends better from there.

She watched Wendy continue to heal her, and while she could feel it working, she was able to breathe better. Eric spoke again, he was raging. "You all _disgust me_.Enjoy your _last_ moments alive, _Fairies." _Lucy felt herself start to hyperventilate. She could hear Freed trying to calm her, she heard Wendy trying to calm her too. But the words didn't get through to her. They didn't until Laxus stood in front of her, a plate in his hand. His features held worry. Though it didn't stop her from hyperventilating, it did stop her movements. She watched the blond man in fear. Confusion. Mostly fear. "Noo!" She screamed, leaning her head down and holding her head. Her breathing was still rapid, Wendy was calling to her, telling her to breathe deeply. "He can't kill you!" She shot the words out of her mouth like bullets. Lucy didn't want any of them to die. But he had just affirmed it. He confirmed that's _exactly_ what he was going to do.

The rest of the words were unheard for Lucy. Freed was gone, and Wendy had stopped healing her. She was left in pain again, her eyes wide as she looked back up to see Laxus moving towards her. She could feel the eyes on her still. Her breathing wasn't getting any better. "Lucy." She heard Laxus say, he was so calm. _So calm. How was he so calm when he could die any second? _

The thoughts of the panicked woman didn't stop. She felt the need to know _how_ everyone was going to die. Then.. perhaps she could feel more at ease with it. But that wouldn't help, and she knew it. It was the mere _idea_ of losing everyone in the guild that sent her into a panic. _She_ alone had caused this. She _alone_ had killed them for not doing as she was told. She let Laxus get too close to her. She was about to lose everyone she cared about. Her eyes never left Laxus as he placed the plate of food on the side table next to them. He then sat on her bed, close to Lucy's feet. She was nearly in the fetal position. The only thing stopping her were her ribs. Though they were feeling better than they were, it still hurt her.

"Lucy… Freed is working on putting runes around the Guild Hall. You don't need to worry. Eric can't get in if he's not a member." Laxus informed her. Lucy seemed to struggle with accepting that. She… believed him. But it was hard for her to calm down. "What about everyone else not in the Guild Hall? Laxus? What about them? I can't lose any of you…" She mumbled the last of her words. She was stuck in a train of thought that made it difficult to leave. How she could just sit here and not do anything to prevent Eric from killing her family. How she could save them all if she just left and talked to her father. At least _tried _to get what the barbaric man wanted. "I've got.. got to go. I need.. need to save everyone!" She stumbled over her words. Repeating them as if talking about it saved her. Saved _them._ Lucy did her best to stand up, to leave the bed. To get out from where she felt trapped. Eric could see her, but she couldn't see him. She couldn't see what he was doing. It threw her into a panicked mess to think about what _might_ be happening to her friends. But Lucy didn't make it past Laxus. The man had grabbed her arm as she tried to limp past him. She felt him drag her backwards and sit her on his lap. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at the man who held her close to him. He looked unimpressed, to say the least. Lucy's breathing changed from rapid to uneven. Then stopped and she attempted to control it. To take deep breaths. It didn't seem to be working. She struggled against Laxus, trying to break free. But she knew it was useless after a few tries. She didn't want to hurt him and the dragon slayer was so much stronger than her. Her body was still tense, but she didn't move. She couldn't relax. She waited for Laxus to say something. _Anything_ to her. He was quiet, _too_ quiet. "Lax-" She began, but stopped as the blond man seemed to frown at her. "And I won't lose_ you_, Blondie. You'll stay put until we figure this out. Whether or not you tell us how to. You're not dying for me or anyone else, got it?" Laxus quavered.

_He won't lose me? _Lucy forgot for the moment of the threat from Eric, she watched Laxus with perplexity. _Why is he saying that? _ Lucy didn't believe the man cared for her more than just a friend. But perhaps that's what he had meant? She wasn't sure. The celestial mage eyed Laxus curiously, wondering why he was the one to come to her rescue again. Up until this moment, she didn't have anyone she cared about more than her team. She knew she cared about the rest of the Guild too, but her team were _so close_. "...Lose me?" She asked quietly. Her voice was shaky, she wasn't expecting Laxus to tell her that she mattered this much to him. She watched as Laxus opened his mouth, still frowning at her. "Not ever." He reiterated, like it was a promise. This time Lucy was frowning. Still confused. Her body shivered, tensed, then finally relaxed at Laxus' words, finally accepting them. Though the dread seemed to slip away from her, the feeling of being watched was easing up. To her, it wasn't a good sign. It meant that Eric was leaving again. But for how long? It meant that her friends were in danger. She could feel her muscles tense up a second time and she felt the fear creep up her spine. She knew her eyes were an open book, showing Laxus exactly how she was feeling all along the way.


	13. Because I Like You

_(I've only now just realized I've been spelling Bickslow's name wrong this entire fic… but like… I'm just gonna own it and continue with Bixlow as the spelling because continuity. Enjoy! ;p ) _

_**Chapter 13: Laxus POV:**_

It wasn't until Eric stopped talking that Laxus moved with purpose, very quickly making his way to Lucy's bed. Only to see her panicking. _Dammit. _He knew it would affect her in such a way. She was already unstable from it all, and he could see that. This only made it worse. Laxus stared at Lucy for a moment longer, knowing he needed to help her somehow. While Freed and Wendy tried, he noticed how she didn't seem to comprehend the others talking to her. It was that, or she didn't care. But Laxus knew that wasn't it. "You two, I'll deal with her. Freed, will you enchant the Guild Hall? Make sure that monster doesn't get in?" He asked of his friend. Watching as Freed nodded and Wendy still tried to heal Lucy. By now he'd watched how Lucy was against the wall, screaming no. Her hyperventilating worried him greatly.

Wendy still tried to calm the woman. But Lucy continued to scream, "He can't kill you!" Laxus wasn't quite sure what she meant by it, she had been worried this whole time that Eric _could_ kill them. Now she was saying otherwise? Perhaps she meant that he couldn't because she didn't want him to. Laxus assumed the latter. He motioned for Wendy to go eat something and he moved towards Lucy, watching her big brown eyes full of tears. He hated seeing her this way. In such a panic. So sad and so paranoid. He just wanted her to smile again. "Lucy." He called to her softly, trying to get her to break out of her panic. Whatever nightmare she was reliving in her mind. Though, as soon as he said it and moved forward, the blonde woman seemed to flinch, watching his figure moved towards her.

Laxus set her plate of food down, _knowing_ she wasn't about to eat unless she felt better. He sat on the bed beside her legs and held back his sigh. He tried to explain, "Lucy… Freed is working on putting runes around the Guild Hall. You don't need to worry. Eric can't get in if he's not a member." He tried to ease her worries. But it didn't seem to help in the slightest, "What about everyone else not in the Guild Hall? Laxus? What about them? I can't lose any of you…" she countered, Laxus could see in her eyes that she was spiraling deeper. No matter how much he didn't want to believe her, he knew she was right. They had no way of protecting those outside of the Guild Hall. They had no way of knowing if they were alright without calling each one on a lacrima. But how were they to know when he would strike? They could call, all would seem well, and then he could strike.

He knew he took too long to give Lucy an answer as she spoke again, "I've got.. got to go. I need.. need to save everyone!" Lucy stuttered, Laxus watched her stand up with some difficulty. He felt… helpless to save her mental state. He didn't like what he was hearing. But he felt as though he had to be the one thing that was constant for Lucy now, he had to show her there was still hope for everyone. Hope for _them_. Laxus watched with a straight face, Lucy trying to walk by him. Clearly struggling to walk straight. The lightning dragon slayer carefully grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her back towards him. Back until she was in front of him, he pulled her close to him, onto his lap and cradled her in his arms once more. Laxus held Lucy as she tried to push away from him. To escape his grasp and do something foolish. He didn't want her to go. He _couldn't _let her go. Soon enough, Lucy stopped trying to escape his grasp, sitting stiffly on his lap.

"Lax—" she started, Laxus frowned at her. He didn't want her to say anymore about it.

"And I won't lose_ you_, Blondie. You'll stay put until we figure this out. Whether or not you tell us how to. You're not dying for me or anyone else, got it?" Laxus protested against her going anywhere. Risking her life. Though he knew his voice was shaky, he didn't care. The blond man regarded Lucy as she seemed to be confused. "...Lose me?" She asked. He was aware of what he said. How he worded it. Like he had her to begin with. He knew he didn't, but he had her now. In his arms. He never wanted to lose her now, to have her disappear from his life, from _everyone's _life. Whether by death or otherwise. He wouldn't be okay just going back to just watching her in the guild, but if after all of this was over, and that's all she wanted, Laxus knew he'd respect that. Even if that meant he would be sad for a while.

Laxus saw the emotions swimming in Lucy's eyes. She was still terrified of what _could_ happen. He had only managed to keep her calm and distracted for a moment. He wondered just how much pleasure Eric was getting out of watching the celestial wizard torture herself from a simple threat. What Laxus figured scared her more than anything else, was the fact that Eric could watch them, seemed to be able to hurt them without being there physically. His magic was an unknown to all of them, save for _maybe_ Bixlow. He had to admit it unsettled him as well, but he couldn't just roll over and let the monster of a man win. Laxus was annoyed, but only at Eric. Annoyed, angry, that he chose to torment Lucy. To threaten her and the guild. But to what extent, he wasn't sure. He was certain the threat itself had something particularly hard to accomplish to begin with. "Not ever." He promised her. He'd do anything in his power to keep the woman safe and happy.

The blond man watched Lucy frown. Though he wasn't sure why she was. Laxus felt her shiver, tense and relax. But it didn't last long, her eyes showed fear again and he understood. He felt the eyes leaving too. _Eric_ _is leaving._ He couldn't stop himself from sighing this time, closing his eyes for a moment. Taking the fleeting few moments to relax from sensing dread all the time. Once he opened his eyes he moved to place Lucy back on the bed. He watched her sit still and tense. "You should eat something, Blondie." Laxus pointed out the food to her on the side table. Lucy glanced at it and slowly went to pick it up. He was glad to see that she didn't refuse to eat, too. "Mira decided to cook for everyone." He told her.

The dragon slayer watched Lucy as she ate, stopping as soon as he said Mira made it. Lucy began to tear up once more. "Luc—" Laxus tried to ask what was wrong this time, but then the woman smiled, stopping him. His expression changed to bewilderment. "Blondie?" He tried again. Lucy shook her head, "It's so like her to do something like that. I'll have to thank her…" she began, looking down all of a sudden, her face a slightly darker shade of pink. Laxus continued to watch her with surprise. "And _you_ too… Laxus. You've done a lot for me… I don't know what ditch I'd be in if it wasn't for you…" she admitted, appearing sad again, casting her eyes away from Laxus.

Laxus blinked rapidly at Lucy. He wasn't sure what to say to the blonde. What could he say to her? _You're… welcome? No.._ To him that didn't feel right. In reality he didn't need her to thank him at all. He was _more_ than happy to help her out. Even if it was slightly stalkerish, he had never done anything like that before with anyone. But he couldn't just leave her be when he had a bad feeling. So instead, Laxus said the only thing that came to him, his honesty. "All I did was follow my instincts…" He countered. But it seemed that answer wasn't good enough for Lucy, she shook her head. "No, I think it's more than that." She theorized to him, setting her plate down, her eyes on his gaze again. This time Laxus felt nervous. _What is she getting at? Surely she doesn't know…_ Though he was certain it was fairly obvious at this point that he cared about her in a way that the others didn't. He wished for _any_ other situation for his feelings to be revealed. Not a dangerous one such as this. But… He was glad that Eric wouldn't be around to hear it from him. He didn't want to find out what that reaction would be. Lucy spoke again, "Instincts are one thing, Laxus. You saved me once… But you keep _jumping_ into the danger I'm warning you about… but why? For what? Why do so much for me?" She asked, and to Laxus it sounded like he had no other choice. He wasn't about to lie to the woman. He was just glad that in this moment, there was no one else around to hear him say the words.

It took Laxus a long, silent moment to compose himself once more and extent his arm and placed it on Lucy's right hand. It was easy to see that he had confused Lucy already with his action. But she didn't move away. She simply sat there, eyeing him curiously. All of her attention on him, for that, he was glad. It made him more at ease. "Because, Blon- Lucy… I've cared about you for quite a while. But we've… never been close enough to do much about it… I just… like you..." He admitted. He found that his own face felt warm. But he didn't look away from the blonde. Laxus waited patiently for her to answer him. He didn't blame her if she simply brushed it off. He knew he wasn't the most approachable of a person. He knew he was standoffish. He also knew that the woman probably wouldn't return his feelings. Laxus had no idea where he held his hopes for confessing to Lucy his feelings.


	14. Missing Eric

_**Chapter 14: Bixlow's POV: **_

While the man had finished his meal rather quickly, Bixlow remained at the bar. He kept testing his previously twisted up leg. He wondered how the hell the invisible man managed to pull something like that off. He wasn't even standing near them. Eric hadn't shown himself to anyone but Lucy it had seemed. Freed had already begun the runes around the inside of the Guild Hall. There was something else he needed to tell the Master, but he needed everyone else to know at the same time as well. Though, it seemed information couldn't wait and be withheld. Still, Bixlow wouldn't be the one to announce his news first. He wasn't the only one unsettled by Eric's words. He watched as Levy came out of another room with a grim look on her face. "Levy you look like you've seen a ghost." Bixlow teased her. He knew this situation was tense and undesirable, but he didn't like how unearthly quiet everyone was being. Jokes were his go-to when he felt uncomfortable. Soon, he regretted his joke.

Levy shot Bixlow a look of agitation. Then she turned to the Master, Mira, Wendy and Gajeel. It seemed as though the iron dragon slayer at least found his joke slightly amusing. "Don't joke about that, Bixlow. Not after what I just found out." She worried aloud. Bixlow raised a brow at Levy, even if she couldn't see it underneath his mask. "Well. What is it my dear?" Master Makarov asked her. Levy answered him shortly after, "So, I thought it was weird that I recognized the name Tibbal. It was a family like Lucy's. You know, families that owned large companies…" She stopped, seemingly letting the bit of news sink in. Bixlow turned his full attention on Levy, curious as what this had to do about ghosts. He could see this held great interest to everyone else too. "Uh, anyway. Apparently their estate burned down. With them still inside it. No one really knows _why, _or _how_. Eric's parents and siblings were presumed dead. But they never found Eric. It was like he vanished. Until someone started talking about a man who used magic that is similar to a ghosts. Apparently he matched the description of the missing Eric." She explained, pausing again. Her eyes seemed to show fear now, glancing at Bixlow a second time, "But this all came from a man who left the Hallow Order. A dark guild, saying that's where he saw this man." She shivered and waited for someone else to speak.

Gajeel being the first one to speak, "Wait so this guy uses phantom magic?" He asked, punching the bar's counter. "So that's why he could fuck with Bixlow's leg from no where. But ghosts can't beat healing huh?" Bixlow watched as Gajeel pat Wendy on the head a few times, as if congratulating her, causing the small girl to grumble in frustration. Bixlow cleared his throat before Master Makarov could open his mouth, "That explains what I saw earlier, actually. While the fuckin' guy was destroying my leg, I could see a soul a good thirty feet away from us. But there was no body. I knew it was a soul… I just didn't know who's." He described to them.

This time Makarov spoke, "This is all _very_ helpful. But it seems he's gone for now. That worries me. My hope is that he'll _stay_ out with Freed's enchantments. This could prove useful. We know what kind of magic he uses, at least one kind, I'm not sure what it all means, but now we can use this opportunity to get Lucy to tell us everything. While Eric isn't around to hear it." He began, before he stood on the counter and began pointing to those in the room, he started with Levy, "Levy, please go and help Freed with the enchantments. Tell him exactly what you've learned." Then he pointed Bixlow, "Will you go and inform Laxus and Lucy what has been said?" To which, Bixlow nodded, "Sure thing." He said to him. But he stuck around until Master Makarov was finished giving orders. He pointed to Mira, Gajeel and Wendy next, "I'm thinking we need to keep Eric distracted. Mira, would you be willing to act as Lucy and have Gajeel and Wendy with you, make it look as though you're leaving in a hurry from the Guild Hall?" He asked her.

Mira was already looking determined, "Of course, Master!" She exclaimed. The dragon slayers seemed to be on board with the idea too. "Then once that happens, we'll get someone to get Lucy to explain to us what happened. For now, we'll just have to have faith that the others outside the guild will be fine." He finished, and everyone went about their duties after a quick nod. Bixlow stepped down on his good foot and delicately stepped on his healed leg, making sure it was mostly good to walk on. He didn't feel much past a pinch, so he limped towards the infirmary. He tried to be quiet as to not startle Lucy. Though as soon as he got to the door, the sight stopped him in his tracks. He stood there, staring. Viewing what looked like an interesting moment. The Seith mage leaned against the door, getting comfortable. "Instincts are one thing, Laxus. You saved me once… But you keep _jumping_ into the danger I'm warning you about… but why? For what? Why do so much for me?" Bixlow heard Lucy ask.

The question almost had Bixlow chuckling to himself, but he wanted to see how it would play out. So he waited, covering his mouth with his hand. Only to drop his hand and mouth when Laxus' hand covered Lucy's. _Is he actually going to tell her here? _He wondered, his eyes glued to the scene. He wished Freed could watch this with him. The blonde woman didn't seem to move, and Bixlow watched as Laxus struggled to think of the right words. The seith mage put his hand back up to his mouth and waited, "Because, Blon- Lucy… I've cared about you for quite a while. But we've… never been close enough to do much about it… I just… like you." Bixlow forced himself to remain quiet. Not to cheer for the man. It was too early for that. _I can't believe he actually said it. _

Now it was up to Lucy. How she was going to react. Bixlow was rooting for his friend, happy he had actually _said_ something instead of watching in silence all the time. He'd made a leap. It was up to Lucy to catch him or let him fall. Bixlow held himself deathly still as the blonde woman seemed to blink rapidly. As if unbelieving the words that had just come out of Laxus' mouth. She looked down at their hands, focusing on them for a moment before she looked back up at Laxus with the happiest smile Bixlow had seen on her since the day before her encounter with Eric. Even if her face was bright red. She still turned Laxus' hand over and laced her fingers with his. Bixlow heard the small woman giggle lightly, "I was wondering if you meant it or not." Lucy hummed. The confusion on Laxus' face nearly made Bixlow cackle. He quickly removed himself from the doorway and around the corner. Holding his breath. Master Makarov eyed him with suspicion. Bixlow smiled and put a finger to his lips. As if to tell Master Makarov to keep quiet. Then Bixlow leaned on the doorframe again, watching once again.

"Meant what?" Laxus questioned the other blonde, clearly confused and flustered. Lucy spoke again, "The Phantom Lord battle. You said, 'If Blondie agrees to be my woman, I'll do anything she wants.'" Bixlow couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst into laughter, stumbling into the room. Revealing that he was listening in on them. He stopped at the first bed, turning around and sitting down, laughing still. He cackled until Laxus his the man with his shoe. Then Bixlow turned around to see Lucy blushing with Laxus. Though they still held their hands together. He chuckled again. "So? You going to answer the girl or what, Laxus?" Bixlow teased his friend.

He watched Laxus roll his eyes, then focused back on Lucy, "Yes, I meant it…" He seemed to say with begrudgement. "But it was just… physical… attraction back then. It's grown since then…" He confessed.

Bixlow stopped his joking around and smiled at the two. Then he remembered why he went to them. He cleared his throat, "Sorry to ruin your moment here, but Levy found some fun things about your attacker, Lucy." Bixlow said, watching Lucy's expression change to fear. Laxus' expression was a mix of interest and a scowl.


	15. It's All My Fault

_(Sorry for the absence. It was thanksgiving weekend for me. Happy turkey days to those who are in Canada! Enjoy! I should have two chapters up today!) _

_**Chapter 15: Normal POV:**_

The Celestial mage waited patiently for Laxus to answer her question. Though her mind wanted to wander to her friends safety, the way the man in front of her was acting made her want to keep her attention on him. He was a welcomed distraction. She needed to know why he pushed himself so far into this dangerous situation for her. Did he have something in mind in the end? Or was he just being compassionate? _Maybe he's just doing the right thing…_ She thought to herself. She didn't know, though. She knew the man had been shallow before, but since then he seemed to have learned his lesson. It was the reason Makarov brought him back after he expelled him. Although it was some time later… it didn't matter to Lucy. She saw change in him. _Good_ change. Suddenly, Lucy was torn out of her thoughts as Laxus' hand was on hers on the bed. She looked at him in surprise, confused. But she didn't move from his hand. She didn't move at all except to look into the dragon slayers eyes. "Because, Blon- Lucy… I've cared about you for quite a while. But we've… never been close enough to do much about it… I just… I like you…" He admitted to her. For the first time, Lucy saw the blond man blush.

_Did… did this really just happen? _She asked herself. Part of her felt defiant. That it couldn't be true. _Why would someone like Laxus like me? _But the other part of her felt giddy. While she hadn't really thought much about dating anyone aside from the jokes some of her guildmates would make, mostly Happy, she didn't give it much thought. She knew there were a few men in the Guild she found rather attractive, Laxus among them. Ever since his words during Phantom Lord, he was the only one she'd given more thought than the rest. She loved Natsu and Gray, but neither of them seemed to show any interest in that way. Even if Natsu had once alluded to it, it wasn't what he really wanted. Loke had, but he was her spirit now, she couldn't do that. She knew she didn't like him that way to begin with, anyway.

Lucy glanced down at Laxus' hand on hers. _Laxus… _She saw this as his way of asking her out. Despite the horrible situation she had found herself in… somehow, happiness found her. She truly appreciated everything her guildmates were doing for her. She appreciated how this man seemed to know how to calm her down, how to at least make her take a moment and breathe. _Dating Laxus…_ She could feel her own face heating up, but she still smiled brightly at Laxus. She turned his hand over, lacing her fingers in his. As if accepting his answer. She understood why he threw himself in danger for her. She understood why he pushed so hard for answered. Why he brought her to his place to sleep. _I just… like you… _She found herself giggling lightly, repeating his words in her head. "I was wondering if you meant it or not." She teased him. The perplexed look on Laxus' face made her smile more. It was clear he didn't know what she meant. That he'd forgotten. She didn't blame him.

"Meant what?" Laxus questioned her, his face still red. He looked a little concerned. She knew he wouldn't run away from her though. So Lucy calmly continued, reminding him, "The Phantom Lord battle. You said, 'If Blondie agrees to be my woman, I'll do anything she wants.'" She remarked. The startling noise of Bixlow laughing caused Lucy to jump. The sudden action hurt her ribs and she squeezed Laxus' hand as a reflex. She was glad it was just Bixlow… but the fact that he was laughing meant he was listening. She wondered for how long. She watched him stumble in the room and nearly collapse on the bed from laughing so hard. It very quickly turned into cackling. Lucy turned to see Laxus remove his shoe and throw it at the back of Bixlow's head. He stopped laughing but he managed to chuckle again before asking, "So? You going to answer the girl or what, Laxus?"

Lucy turned her attention back to Laxus, wondering if he would give her an answer to her question even after the interruption. He rolled his eyes. The action was amusing to watch, Lucy waited with a small smile on her lips. "Yes, I meant it…" He said with annoyance in his voice. Lucy was sure it was aimed at Bixlow. "But it was just… physical… attraction back then. It's grown since then…" He confessed to her. She was glad to know it. That at least he didn't simply like her for her body _now_. Before Lucy could reply to Laxus, Bixlow was clearing his throat. She turned her attention to him. "Sorry to ruin your moment here, but Levy found some fun things about your attacker, Lucy." Bixlow announced. The Celestial wizard felt fear clawing at her again, but this time she was able to keep a calm head. It made it easier to be such a way when the constant dread was gone. When Laxus still held onto her hand. She glanced at the man who had just professed his feelings for her, watching him scowl.

The words _fun things_ set Lucy more on edge, however. She wondered what Bixlow constituted as _fun_ when it came to Eric. "Fun…" Laxus repeated, "Bix, would you mind explaining instead of sitting there like a pervert?" He asked flatly. Lucy was glad that Laxus asked, she wasn't sure she trusted her own voice to not break. Bixlow finally turned around to face the two fully, he crossed his legs on the bed and crossed his arms across his chest. The seith mage began explaining, his tone more serious this time, "Well, we learned that Tibbal had been in a family like Lucy's. Rich'n Stuff."

_Rich'n stuff? Is that all they view us as? _Lucy kept her eyes trained on Bixlow, hardly wanting to have him continue to talk about Eric. The more they knew about the man, she was sure the more they would get hurt. She felt the bed move at the same time Laxus had removed his hand from hers. She turned her attention to the blond man, watching him turn around to not bend his neck painfully anymore. She felt his arm move to place it around her waist. He was obviously more interested in hearing about Eric than she was. She already knew who he was. Bixlow continued, "Levy told us that Eric's estate burned down. That his parents and siblings died in the fire. But they never found Eric. Something about not finding his body there made him missing." Bixlow shrugged, "Someone who left the Dark Guild, Hallow Order, said he encountered a guy who looked exactly like Eric in the Guild. Said he also used magic similar to that of a ghosts. Gajeel was calling it phantom magic?" He finished explaining with a question.

Bixlow frowned, and Lucy appeared concerned. She didn't like any of it. Phantom magic? It would explain _so_ much of what he could do… but not _all_ of it. She hadn't known about the fire, either. But what really confused her was the man's ability to make them all feel dread. How he could constantly keep his eyes on them. _Another dark guild. _All she could think of was Oracian Seis. Bixlow spoke again, "The fucker twisted my leg so badly my bone broke through the skin when we went to go get Wendy. Had it not been for that little dragon slayer… Gajeel said he would've been watching me have my entire body like that."

Only at that did Lucy get flung back into her earlier state of fear, panic. "Oh.. no… Bixlow…" Lucy cried, her less than one hundred percent body tried to get up and march to the bed Bixlow was on. She was glad Laxus let go of her, she approached the seith wizard and crawled onto the bed. She slowly wrapped her arms around the magic-eyed man. "I'm… I'm so _sorry _Bixlow…" She wept, she couldn't stop her sobs. He had almost died because _she_ didn't do as she was told. "It's all my fault…"


	16. A Plan

_**Chapter 16: Laxus POV: **_

_Rich'n stuff? _Laxus knew his friend had meant those more like nobles, people with heir's. More money than they knew what to do with. So Laxus assumed, anyway. He'd never been in a position such as that. He turned himself around the bed, removing his hand from Lucy's, only to wrap his arm around her instead. Avoiding her ribs, he was sure were still sore. Knowing about Eric would give them the edge they needed. He knew Lucy would still likely refuse to tell them anything about him. He knew she still feared what he could do. "Levy told us that Eric's estate burned down. That his parents and siblings died in the fire. But they never found Eric. Something about not finding his body there made him missing." Laxus watched Bixlow shrug. "Someone who left the Dark Guild, Hallow Order, said he encountered a guy who looked exactly like Eric in the Guild. Said he also used magic similar to that of a ghosts. Gajeel was calling it phantom magic?"

_Phantom magic… _The lightning dragon slayer kept his eyes on Bixlow, expecting more to come from his friend. A dark guild made sense for the kinds of things Laxus presumed Eric used as scare tactics on Lucy. But phantom magic made sense as to why Lucy was so afraid. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't sure how to fight someone who could disappear from sight. Make people feel negative emotions. So far… everything added up in his mind. But the _why_ still didn't. Perhaps it was revenge? But revenge for what? Lucy hadn't done anything wrong as far as he knew.

Bixlow spoke again, "The fucker twisted my leg so badly my bone broke through the skin when we went to go get Wendy. Had it not been for that little dragon slayer… Gajeel said he would've been watching me have my entire body like that." He finished explaining. Laxus immediately felt Lucy's body tense up, then shook. He recognized it, she was crying again. "Oh.. no… Bixlow…" She cried, Laxus could hear the pain in her voice. It was everything she was afraid of. Not only did _she_ get hurt, but so did a guildmate. Had Wendy not been there, Laxus would have been out of a friend, a teammate, a guildmate. The thought made him angry.

Laxus felt Lucy get up from the bed, leaving his arm on the bed. He watched as the woman slowly climbed on the bed and hug Bixlow. "I'm… I'm so _sorry _Bixlow…" She continued to weep, speaking weakly once again, "It's all my fault…" She whispered. Laxus stood then, he made his way to the both of them and picked up his shoe. Putting it back on, he sat on one of the beds closer to the pair. He watched as Bixlow shook his head with his hands in the air, waving them around like he didn't know what to do. Laxus smiled as if he found it amusing. Bixlow finally put his arms lightly around the celestial mage. He chuckled lightly, "Nah, don't worry about it, Cosplayer. Wendy fixed me up real good." He stated, lifting up his leg and gesturing to it as Lucy removed herself from hugging him. Laxus watched Lucy stare at it. Her expression filled the blond man with amusement. She looked as though she didn't believe he was healed, like his leg was still broken. Then as it changed to realization, she kept crying. She retreated into the fetal position. "It's still my fault you got hurt… what if Wendy wasn't there?" She lamented.

"But she was there. Lucy, it's not your fault. None of it is. This is Eric's fault." Laxus disclosed. He spoke as though it was the last thing he needed to say to convince her, but he didn't really believe she would accept it so quickly. Soon Bixlow stood, tipping his head towards the door, "Master has an idea, you two need to be there for it. Just… join us in there when you're ready." He told them, before he left the room. Laxus nodded to his friend and moved to the bed Lucy was on. "But I was useless… I couldn't summon my spirits to help me… Loke or Virgo couldn't come out on their own. He'd taken them from me and made them incapable. I had no room to move… " She put in, her sobs were much less violent this time around, but that didn't make Laxus feel any better. He found himself truly wanting to know what Eric had done to her, said to her aside from threaten their guild. Their moments of happiness were suppressed, Laxus knew they had to get back to business. He'd wait to hear Lucy's answer after this was all over. He didn't want her to make a decision while they were all so distracted with getting rid of Eric.

The dragon slayer placed his thumb on Lucy's cheek, wiping away some of her tears. "We'll get through this. There's no need for you to go through this alone, Lucy. Not anymore. You weren't useless, either. I can promise you that." he said softly. The celestial mage finally looked up at him with surprise. But she didn't say anything, she simply stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Come on, let's go see what Master has for us now." He suggested. He held out his hand for Lucy to take. He was happy to see that she didn't hesitate in doing so. Laxus helped the blonde off of the bed and led her into the main part of the Guild Hall. He brought her to the bar and had her sit down. He took the seat next to her, on the opposite side of where Master Makarov sat on the counter. He watched as Freed and Levy returned from the door. Then turned to see Bixlow lounging on the floor to the right of the bar. The sight didn't _really _surprise him to see his friend lay in such a way. It just felt weird to Laxus to be lounging at all. Then what he saw come out of the kitchen had his eyebrows raised. He saw another Lucy walk towards them, Gajeel and Wendy in tow.. He felt confused. He turned his attention back to his Gramps, who nodded in response. "This is your idea? Two Lucy's?"


	17. Crumbling

_**Chapter 17: Mira's POV: **_

"This is your idea? Two Lucy's?" She heard Laxus asking, clearly thinking the idea was ridiculous. That it wouldn't work. But she had to disagree. It didn't seem like this Eric man could tell the difference if they looked like the exact same person. He surely wasn't a wizard saint like Jose from Phantom Lord to be able to tell she wasn't really Lucy. It was meant as a temporary distraction. She and Master Makarov believed that this would be something that would work for at least that much.

"The runes are finished in the Guild Hall. Anyone not a member won't get in. I have no reason to believe that it won't keep his watching eyes out, either." Freed affirmed for all of those in the room. Mira smiled at the man, "Thank you, Freed, Levy." Then as Master Makarov thanked the two of them as well.

Mira reached the other side of the counter and held her eyes with Lucy, her expression confused to say the least, she noticed Laxus was still baffled as well. "M-Mira?" Lucy asked the woman standing before her, appearing as she did. The white haired mage smiled underneath her facade. "Yup, it's me!" She exclaimed, feeling confident in the plan the Master had come up with. Her eyes glanced to Gajeel and Wendy, "Ready to go, you two?" She asked them, backing up from the two blonde's who still appeared to have no idea what was going on. Soon, Gajeel and Wendy were on her tail. Mira turned around and waved at them. She bolted out of the Guild hall, "No, wait!" she heard come from Lucy behind her. But she didn't stop. It wasn't the plan for her to stop. She needed to keep going. No matter how much it hurt her to hear a friend crying out to her. Mira was meant to distract Eric, to hopefully get information from Lucy that would help them all.

Once outside of the Guild Hall, Mira didn't look back. She ran forward, heading towards the center of the Magnolia. Towards Cardia Cathedral. But she wouldn't remain there. She needed to make it seem like she was going to Lucy's home. The home that she knew didn't exist in the Heartfilia name anymore. Lucy had told them before Edolas that her father had lost everything, that he'd needed to start over. That he came to Lucy, begging for money that she didn't have. Mira was glad that he hadn't heard of Lucy's father causing her much pain since then. But it was unfortunate that someone else from her past was causing her trouble and pain. She shook her head and kept running, thinking she needed to keep the distance between herself and the GuildHall at a long one. She ran until she heard a loud _crack_ from behind her. The small group made up of Mira and the dragon slayers stopped just before the Cathedral and whipped their heads around. Mira couldn't see where the noise was coming from, however. "Let's keep going, guys." she called to the other two with her. They continued past the large church, after another minute or two, Wendy spoke up behind Mira, "M- Lucy… I heard another sound…" She reported. Another loud _crack_. Mira stopped again and tried to peer around the Cathedral to see their Guild hall shake violently. She was certain support beams were what was cracking. The Guild Hall seemed to shake and shudder until it finally gave into itself. Another loud _crack_ and Mira and the others watched as their Guild Hall tumbled and broke as if it were being flattened by something much heavier than itself.

_No… Lucy… Everyone…_ Mira hoped they had made it out of there alive. But now she wasn't sure if she was meant to continue.

"That ain't good…" Gajeel piped in, Mira couldn't believe her eyes. She found herself stunned at the sight of their distantly crumbled Guild Hall. "Mira? What do we do now?" Wendy asked the woman. But she didn't know herself. For a long hard moment, she stood, unmoving. Fearing she was standing still for far too long, she cleared her throat, "We've got to make sure they're alright!" Mira finally answered, watching the dragon slayers nod, as they all began to run back to the Guild Hall. Taking only about half the time to reach the Guild Hall as they did to reach the Cathedral, Mira couldn't believe her eyes. What was it about this Eric man, that he wanted so desperately that he would ruin the Guild Hall and threaten Lucy and her guildmates for? Certainly not for power, Mira thought, Lucy didn't have that anymore. Nor did she have the money along with it. Perhaps it was something to do with Lucy herself? Since she was the target, after all. Mira couldn't be sure unless they got answers from her.

Mira still couldn't believe what Eric had done to Bixlow's leg without even touching him. _Phantom magic… _A terrifying magic to fight against if one didn't understand it during a fight. Not knowing where to start in the rubble, Mira stood and watched as Gajeel seemed to start throwing large rocks out of the way. Beautiful stonework and woodwork been reduced to pebbles and slivers. It broke Mira's heart to see it broken so soon again. "Dammit, Levy, where are ya!?" Gajeel yelled into the mess. "Gramps? Lucy?" He called a second time. He was still throwing stone bricks. "Laxus! I know you can hear me you bastard, where are ya?" He insulted the lightning dragon slayer. Mira's guess was to get the blond man to speak up against him. Mira could sense the eyes coming back. "No… Not this again.." She muttered. Though her eyes scanned the rubble, she couldn't see anyone underneath anything. She needed to help in looking. Despite the heavy sense of dread if she did. It wasn't going to stop her from searching for Lucy and the others.

"So you're not really Lucy… are you, love?_"_ Eric's voice rang through the cool air outside this time. "That's a shame… Nice trick though. Perhaps you'd like the same treatment?" He asked, and Mira wasted no time in changing into her satan's soul form. The cat was out of the bag now. There was no use in staying as Lucy. She at least figured she could save her own life, or had more of a chance to if she could somehow fight back. "Levy!" Mira glanced at Gajeel who picked up Levy's limp body. Then she saw him also pick up Freed. Both seemed bruised and battered from the building. "Eric you foul man. Stop this! Lucy has done _nothing _to you! Levy and Freed have done _nothing _to you!" Mira's voice boomed.

Suddenly, Mira could hear laughter and crying all at once. The laughter remained louder from Eric, the crying was Wendy at her side. Mira couldn't see Eric, so her eyes remained on Gajeel, Levy and Freed. Neither of their fallen allies were conscious. Gajeel brought the two to where Mira stood with Wendy. Placing them down gently, though he stayed kneeling beside Levy, shaking her in an attempt to wake her. "_You're wrong, fairy. _Lucy is the reason I am who I am today. She betrayed me. She betrayed my _family_. And now that all of your friends know the lies she's spewed, what I threatened… well… the rest of you get to die too." The invisible man said to them. His voice seemed to circle them. Taunting them with locations he was, but wasn't in. "I did promise her I'd do that. Do you not remember her saying so? Hmm?" She heard him ask. Mira was fed up with him already. It was clear to her that she was missing something else. They all had been… but what was it? She had a feeling the others had found out, and it caused Eric to lash out. Just as he said he would. "Shut up. Lucy doesn't lie!" Mira spat back. More laughter.

"Wendy, these two need your help. Can you?" Gajeel asked, a scowl was fixed on his features, and despite Wendy's crying, she nodded and began healing the two of them lying on the ground. "Can't heal what's dead… little one." Eric mocked her for trying.


	18. An Explanation

_**Chapter 18: Normal POV: **_

Despite not knowing the plan, Lucy didn't like it at all. What made them think they could fool this man into thinking she would leave now, when they had made it clear they weren't letting her go on her own. She knew for sure that Laxus wasn't going to just let her go on her own. He'd already admitted his feelings for her. He'd already admitted why he was so adamant on staying around her, making sure she was safe. Lucy understood that meant she couldn't just… _leave_ when he had done so much for her. Was willing to let himself be in as much, if not more, danger for her. She shivered on the stool, watching as Mira, Gajeel and Wendy began to run out of the door. "No, wait!" Lucy called, trying to get them to stay. Where it seemed to be the safest. She couldn't just let them go out there on their own. They were in danger like the rest who weren't inside the Guild hall. It was a temporary safe haven. And Lucy meant that, _temporary_. She was certain Eric would find a way in if he could. Like he'd somehow know enchantments and rewrite it. For the moment, Lucy was glad that Eric wasn't watching them. She wondered if it was Mira, or the enchantments, keeping him out.

She was thankful, appreciating that her friends went to such lengths to keep her safe. That included making them unsafe, however, and that part she hated. It was her problem. Why couldn't they see that, she wondered. But she couldn't stop them. How could she? It wasn't like she was any stronger than all of them combined. She knew she would never be able to beat Laxus in the long run. What he said at this point, she listened to. He'd kept her safe this long, how was she to doubt him any longer? Suddenly, the voice of Makarov caught Lucy's attention. "Lucy, we've made sure he can't get in here. We've created a distraction, you can feel at peace here. Please, tell us what happened?" He asked, his voice was gentle and caring.

Lucy glanced at Laxus, Levy and Bixlow. All of them seemed to be nodding. Freed placed a hand on her shoulder, " You needn't worry. He cannot pass through." He reassured her. The blonde woman sniffled, holding her knees to her chest tightly. She didn't want to talk about it. But she knew she had to. If nothing else, this would be the only time she _could_ talk about it all. But it wouldn't be easy for her. Lucy's eyes focused on the closed doors of the Guild Hall. She thought long and hard, her eyes couldn't hold back the tears from forming. Spilling over her cheeks. "F-fine…" She said reluctantly. Lucy brought her eyes up to see Laxus' arms crossed across his chest, his expression was serious but sincere. She would be the one to tell him… To tell everyone. She didn't want to, but she had no choice now. It was now or all of her friends would die otherwise.

The celestial wizard began, she brought her key's up in her hand and held them close to her chest, "Two days ago… that's when I saw him again. It had been so many years since I've actually come face to face with Eric." She relented, eyes glued to Laxus' steady gaze. A solid rock to her panicking in the rapids. He was what she seemed to hold onto for comfort, for reassurance. "It was less of a meeting and more of just… threat after threat. I didn't even see him coming…" She explained, her body shivering, she couldn't help herself from it. "I was simply walking down my road to get to the Guild Hall that day. Excited to go on a job with my team and Lisanna. The next thing I knew, I'd been punched in the face and hit against a tree, he kept hitting and kicking me while I was down. He claimed that I ruined his life. That I alone owed him the money that my father once did… I was supposed to ruin my father and take his money for Eric"

Laxus ran a hand through his hair and then shoved his hands in his pockets, clearly annoyed by hearing all of this. The rest of the expressions Lucy could see between the tears in her eyes… were concern and anger. She knew it wasn't any easier to hear than explain it. But she had to continue. "I just wanted him gone… so I told him I'd do it. He and I used to be betrothed to one another. I didn't know he was that upset by me leaving to join Fairy Tail. It was the money… he wanted my father's money. But my father doesn't have it anymore." Lucy's body shook harder, she felt cold again. "He said he'd always be watching, that he'd always be watching. Even when I didn't think he was. He threatened to kill all of you if I told you. Went to anyone for help." she was nearly finished explaining it. But she knew it was the worst part she was saving for last. She knew those in this room would react with rage. "Eventually he left me alone, after telling me I had a month to pull it off.. He threw my keys back at me and said that he also wanted a child from me… I… haven't slept much since then." She finished explaining. But it was obvious she hadn't been sleeping much. She knew that everyone could tell that. She was exhausted and scared. Mortified that Eric had already harmed one of her friends. She was sore, now, too.

As she expected, Laxus was the first to speak, his voice was strong and full of rage, "That bastard!" He yelled. Freed was nodding, and Levy had moved to hug Lucy's shaking body. "God, I'm sorry Lu… we'll fix this, okay?" She offered kindly. Lucy eyed their Master, wondering what he thought of it, though Bixlow beat him to it, "This Eric guy's a real piece of work, Cosplayer. I'm glad you got out of that life." He said with a smile, Lucy's guess it was his attempt at trying to make her feel better about the situation. In a way, it did help. She knew she was in a better situation now, she had her friends and guildmates to help her out in her time of need. But it still wasn't easy. They might have known what kind of magic he used now, but it didn't help against how to fight someone you couldn't see, feel or hear. _Smell…_ _Maybe the dragon slayers? If only they knew what he smelled like…_

_Crack_. A loud snapping sound came from inside the walls of the Guild Hall. Lucy squeaked and held onto Levy. _Crack_. Lucy stood from her seat and tried to pull Levy along with her to any exit, but a large piece of stone fell from the ceiling and before she had been knocked out, she swore she could hear laughter.


	19. Egotistical Underestimation

_**Chapter 19: Levy's POV:**_

All of it was hard to hear. To Levy, none of it was easy. She could see it was even harder on Laxus to listen to Lucy sound so broken, so scared. Tormented as she was. Threatened. Beaten. Made to feel useless without her spirits. To accept such an impossible task when she knew she couldn't do it. It had Levy feeling like she had let her friend down. But what was she to do when she couldn't go back in time. All she could do was help now. Comfort her friend and make sure she was safe. That they would deal with it together. "God, I'm sorry Lu… we'll fix this, okay?" She told Lucy while hugging her. Suddenly a sound of wood cracking had everyone looking up. Levy felt Lucy get off her seat and try and pull her towards and exit. Seemingly the back door. But she didn't make it as far, neither of them did. A large stone fell and hit Lucy on the head, knocking her out. In the same moment, it was Eric's voice, laughing at them. Taunting them. _Was he listening the whole time? _

"Lucy!" Levy heard Laxus yelling, moving quickly to pick her up. Levy didn't have time to react, before more of the building began to come down on them. She felt herself feeling the same panic Lucy was. _How could this man be here? He was locked out by runes…_ It didn't make sense to her. But all in the same moment, a wall burst towards her with explosive power, as she caught a glimpse of someone standing outside of a window, staring down at them all. A man with dark brown hair, and black eyes. He was laughing in time with the voice all around them. The wall hit Levy and she screamed in pain, her body shot forward and impacted with a wooden support beam. Then all light left her.

When she awoke, Gajeel was crouched beside her, scowling at the broken Guild Hall. Levy could feel herself beginning to feel better. But she was certain she was going to feel the soreness for a few days, even with Wendy healing her now. She painfully turned her head to see Freed still unconscious beside her. She forced herself to look back at Gajeel. "Gajeel? Is he okay?" She asked him, hoping Freed wasn't dead like she thought. This Eric man had truly meant business. Lucy wasn't messing around when she told them that he'd kill them for knowing what happened. But before Gajeel could speak, Wendy did. "Freed's still breathing, but if you're alright now… I'd like to heal him so I know he's going to be okay." She was crying, it surprised Levy. Had they watched the whole Guild Hall fall? Implode from the outside? Levy nodded. Her attention was back on the iron dragon slayer.

"What happened in there?" Gajeel was asking her suddenly. Though the question was one she expected, she didn't know how to answer it. Levy did her best to sit up, with Gajeel's help. The bluenette shook her head slowly, "I don't even know. I remember Lucy telling us about Eric, what he'd done and said to her. And then the Guild Hall started to fall apart. We could hear him laughi-" She started, but was interrupted by more laughing. The same laughter. Dark and husky. Her eyes frantically looked around for the culprit, but found nothing, _no one_. _Did this man only reveal himself to me because he thought I was going to die?_ She took notice of Mira in her satan soul form, looking angry. "I see you've lived through all that. Seems as though I've underestimated your physical strength. Don't worry. It won't happen again." Eric groveled. His laughing stopped, but Levy could still feel the eyes of him. Even if she couldn't see him, she knew he was still close enough to hear them. The threat had her scared, but she needed to be angry. She needed to defend with her friends. If anyone was to live through this, it was going to be all of them. It's what Fairy Tail fought so hard for. To remain alive, well, happy and healthy. They'd save everyone if they could.

"Show yourself you coward!" Mira yelled into the air. Not that Levy thought it was going to help. Why would Eric give himself away if he had been unseen and mysterious the whole way through? But just as Levy thought, she was right. "What fun would that be, reveal where I am when the fun's just getting started?" He countered. Levy didn't like this. She didn't like where any of it was going. To her it sounded like Eric was planning on torturing them. Playing with them until they keeled over. Luckily Wendy was there to help them, but she knew the girl could only do so much for so many before she got too exhausted.


	20. Sacrifice

_(I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so much! Warms my heart. c: )_

_**Chapter 20: Laxus' POV:**_

Choice words seemed to swirl around his head. The fact that Eric threatened Lucy for money. That she had a month to do it. The threats and beating she took. What really got his blood to boil, however, was the fact that Lucy didn't seem to have a choice in giving the man a child. She _would _be the one to bear him one after he'd gotten the money. But what was in it for Lucy? Did he want her for those nine months, take the child and simply cast her away afterwards? Rip the mother from the child?

To begin with… it seemed against Lucy's wishes. That in itself didn't settle well with Laxus. He wanted to rip Eric to shreds, until there was nothing else left of the ghastly man. What nerve he had to even suggest wanting that from Lucy when it was clear she wanted nothing to do with him.

What confused Laxus the most, however… was why Lucy hadn't said from the beginning that there was nothing left for the Hearfilia's family. That her father had gone entirely broke and now he worked harder to make a living. Why hadn't she told Eric all this? Did she think it didn't matter? There was always her reason of just wanting him gone, so she agreed… but it still didn't make sense in the end. Laxus knew her to be more level headed, even in her excuses. _Crack. _The structure above them began to collapse with them inside of it. But it wasn't the building's fault. It had been structurally sound. Fairy Tail didn't half ass building their Guild Hall. Something was demolishing it. Stones and wood pieces began to snap and fall. Laxus wasn't close enough to Lucy to block the stone that hit her on the cranium. He watched her body fall limp on the floor. "Lucy!" He yelled, scrambling to pick her up. He glanced around the room, Master Makarov kept his cool and allowed most of the building to collapse on his massive hands, protecting the rest of them. But the wall next to Levy exploded inwards, causing her body to crash into a wooden support piece. Laxus could hear a painful crunch, but he couldn't reach her in time. That part crumbled in and covered her body. The wall on the other side repeated the same thing, taking out Freed with it.

Both their bodies were hidden, "Laxus, Bixlow, we leave now! It's not safe! I'll make sure nothing else falls on them. Go!" Master Makarov called to them. "But gramps, what about you?" Laxus yelled his question back at him. "Don't worry about me, go!" He pushed. Laxus took a hold of Bixlow's shoulder and zapped the three of them out of there. The lightning dragon slayer made sure they had gotten a decent distance between them and the Guild Hall. Towards the edge of the city, along the water. He could still see it, though. He could watch as it fully crumbled down, hoping everyone made it out alright. Or at least, alive. He gently placed Lucy down on the ground in between himself and Bixlow. He sat down and ran the back of his hand down Lucy's cheek. He then moved his hand to gently shake her shoulder. Attempting to wake her up. "Lucy? Lucy wake up." He pleaded, "C'mon, I know you need sleep but I need you awake so I know that you're okay." He tried again. Though it didn't seem to make any difference at all. He could see her breathing, but she wasn't conscious.

Bixlow placed his hand on Laxus' shoulder and pointed towards the Guild Hall. "I can see that soul again. Floating above where the Guild stood." Laxus heard his friend say before he turned to see Bixlow crouch beside him, getting to his level to point at where Bixlow was seeing it. Laxus couldn't see what his friend was, however. It felt, for a moment, like an unfair advantage. But Laxus soon realized what that meant. It wasn't unfair. It was the only thing they had on the tyrant ruining Lucy's life. If Bixlow could see the soul, it meant that he could _see_ where Eric was. They just needed to find a way to have the seith mage pinpoint where he was for a surprise attack. Laxus finally grinned. They were out of the range of Eric's watchful eyes, the ever sensing dread that followed him. The blond man pulled Bixlow into a hug and thanked Bixlow for being who he was. "Never change my friend." He told him.

The seith mage grinned in return, pulling himself from the hug. "Didn't plan on it." He said with a laugh. He sat down beside Laxus and then laid on the grassy hill. Laxus looked up for a moment, eyeing the stars. _The stars…_ He turned back to Lucy and quickly checked her hands, no sign of her keys. He opened the coat to reveal Lucy's still very bruised body. "Hey man, what're you doin?" Bixlow asked behind him. Laxus clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Nothing. Just looking for her keys… they're not with her." He ran both his hands through his hair and dropped his arms on his knees. Draping them over. "She needs her keys. I need to find them. _Before_ she wakes up or she'll lose it." Laxus sighed, he didn't want to leave Lucy's side, but he needed to find her keys. He needed to know if Makarov and everyone else was still alive. What he would've given for it to all be over. For Lucy to be happy again. For once, that their Guild Hall wouldn't be destroyed. The lightning dragon slayer knew this wasn't going to end until Eric was six feet underground.

The most difficult part for all of them, was the man's magic. Laxus began to wonder just _how much _magical power Eric had. To be invisible the entire three days he'd be chasing her, watching her. Making her feel like she was going to die with every step she took towards his betrayal. Laxus could still feel the rage building within himself. He'd keep her safe for as long as he could. In the end, he knew he'd give his life to save hers. He'd messed up and hurt the Guild before. But Lucy was nothing but a lovely woman who brought light and love to the guild. In Laxus' eyes, she deserved more than this abuse, she deserved to be happy. But Eric wanted to see that whimper out. For her to lose her inner strength and give into him. Laxus could feel himself sparking. He became more and more livid the more he thought about it. "Watch over her will you Bix?" Laxus said with irritation in his voice. "Sure boss." Bixlow replied. His babies replying with things like; _sure boss, get him boss, put him in the ground._

Then, Laxus was gone from the hill. Transported himself through his lightning once more to stand in the rubble of Fairy Tail. He couldn't see Makarov anywhere. But he did find the group that had left before standing where the entrance used to be. "Show yourself you coward!" He heard Mira yell. Laxus turned to fully face them, taking in the sight of Levy and Freed being healed by Wendy. It appeared that Levy was alright, but Laxus couldn't tell if Freed was from where he stood. It was clear to him that Eric was still around. The usual signs wasn't what gave the man away though, it was Mira screaming at him. It was his hoarse voice speaking at them with amusement afterwards. "What fun would that be, reveal where I am when the fun's just getting started?" Eric jested. Laxus found himself growling lowly. He could hear the man, but couldn't _see_ him. To him it was a waste of his magic power to attack randomly. What were the chances anything would hit him if he was invisible? Perhaps it gave him bonuses to dodge. In the end, Laxus knew they needed to be smart about it. Not reckless. Although, Laxus was convinced someone as reckless as Natsu would make such an attempt anyway for Lucy. He was convinced Natsu would somehow find the man by spewing fire everywhere with no tact, no plan. _If there was a plan, he'd forget it. If he didn't somehow forget it, he'd ignore it._ But it wasn't Natsu's fault, it's just how the man was.

The lightning dragon slayer looked over the faces of his guildmates and stopped at Mira. He wondered if any of Mira's she-devil forms had anything to help find an invisible man. Because as of now, Laxus knew there was only one who could see Eric. And that was Bixlow. Laxus returned his attention back to what he came for, he searched around where the bar used to be. But he still couldn't find her keys. "Looking for these?" He heard Gajeel ask, holding up the little brown holster for her keys. He was at least glad that Eric hadn't gotten a hold of them. Either he didn't know she lost them, or he didn't care. Laxus moved carefully across the rubble, standing next to the iron dragon slayer. He thanked the man for finding and holding onto Lucy's keys.

"Any of you seen gramps?" Laxus asked. Any of them conscious shook their head. Eric began laughing again, before Laxus found himself flung back against another building. The sudden and hard impact made it hard for him to breathe. His body slid down the cold bricks and he _just_ caught himself against the cobblestone ground. He coughed roughly, before he stood back up, sparking. He was _livid_. But he couldn't direct his anger at someone he couldn't see. He wanted to know where Makarov was. He needed to get Lucy her keys. He needed to end this for her. So they could go about living their lives. Whether together or otherwise. He hadn't lost hope, he knew there was a way to beat this man. But Laxus has the realization that Eric seemed to make it a point to attack when Bixlow wasn't around, or attack him directly. Distracting him. Did he know Bixlow could see his soul?

"You poor man. Think you can protect the girl? She'll be mine. By the end of it… she won't have any will left to fight against me. I'll have all the money I need to disappear with her forever." Laxus could feel his blood boiling once more. He'd die before he let something like that happen. The mere thought disgusted him.

"I won't let that happen!" He growled. Laxus took a step forward, intending on getting a hit on Eric. He'd just shock the entire area, if nothing else.

But it didn't matter, Laxus felt a crushing pain in his ribs. He could hear one or two crack before he was knocked back into the building behind him once more. The air knocked out of him this time. His mouth held open, struggling to breathe. "Eric! Stop it! Please!" Laxus heard a familiar voice… he hoped he would never hear her there. Not in the middle of a fight, not when the monster revealed what he planned on doing with her. His heart couldn't bear it. He shifted his gaze to Lucy who stood beside the rubble, her eyes showed fear. Her arms wrapped around herself. She was staring back at him, even though she was pleading with Eric. Laxus still struggled to breathe, he pushed himself up, reaching for Lucy, "Go! Get out… of here Lucy!" He inhaled sharply. Trying to get her to run back to safety, Laxus could hear Bixlow running up behind Lucy. He stopped as he saw no one moving but Laxus. The blond man could hear Lucy crying, "I can't…" she told him, tears flowing from her eyes. Laxus just wanted to hold her close and tell her everything would be alright. But he could hardly speak himself anymore. His vision was hazy.

Laxus watched Lucy turn towards everyone else. Then to the ground. "Eric please stop… I'll go with you…" she begged him to stop. The pain inside Laxus didn't stop, didn't let up. "Lucy…" he coughed, "No…"


	21. To Save You

_**Chapter 21: Gajeel's POV: **_

The iron dragon slayer had been keeping a watchful eye over the rubble. An ear, listening for Eric. Either by his movement, breathing, or otherwise. But it truly was like he was a ghost. Impossible to find. Impossible to see, hear, smell. He wondered if Laxus had gotten Lucy to safety. He wondered where Master Makarov and Bixlow had gone. It was clear they weren't in the broken Guild Hall. Perhaps they did get to safety. Even if temporary. The eyes and dread still hung around them, Gajeel knew he hadn't left yet. For the moment, he watched Mira stand there, ready to kill. Her eyes rapidly looking around as if she could find Eric. Wendy still continued to heal Freed, and Levy still lay on the ground, saving her energy. Gajeel stood with his arms crossed, trying to imagine what the fool looked like who decided to mess with Lucy. Mess with _Fairy Tail._ From what he'd seen, it was futile.

No matter how many times Mira yelled at the air, he knew Eric wouldn't show himself. He'd lose the advantage. It was two against one, three if Wendy had the energy. An idiot would follow Mira's orders as the enemy. Though suddenly, Laxus returned in a violent lightning strike. Gajeel watched him land in the rest of the Guild Hall. Seemingly searching for something. Something Gajeel knew he was looking for. He'd seen it between Levy and large pieces of stone. The shine was what caught his eye. Lucy's keys. "Looking for these?" He held them up, tightly. He didn't need a surprise snatch from the ghost. His eyes followed Laxus as he took the keys from him, thanking him. Then the man was asking if anyone saw gramps. Gajeel shook his head. He couldn't even smell the old man around. Eric's laughter started up again and Gajeel watched in surprise as Laxus was launched back. Impacting with the bricks. It was painful to watch. He crouched slightly, following Mira's defensive position. Somehow thinking they could stop this man. Gajeel felt the air growing with more static, the more Eric spoke of Lucy. "You poor man. Think you can protect the girl? She'll be mine. By the end of it… she won't have any will left to fight against me. I'll have all the money I need to disappear with her forever." He mocked.

The static grew to a sparking, "I won't let that happen!" The blond man growled. Gajeel watched him stand back up, as painful as it appeared to be. But the effort was wasted as he seemed to receive the same treatment as Lucy, only this time he was sent backwards into the building again. Gajeel winced in pain for him. But how was he supposed to help? He could roar in different directions… but he'd be wasting his power if Eric could simply dodge him. Or perhaps everything phased through the ghost form. Watching Laxus struggle had Mira breathing heavily. Gajeel could hear it, but he was frozen from lack of knowledge on what to do about it. He stood near Wendy, in an attempt to fight off Eric if he tried anything with the healing girl. If he tried to harm Levy or Freed.

"Eric! Stop it! Please!" Gajeel whipped his head around to find Lucy standing there, _terrified_. Staring at Laxus as he struggled against his pain. Gajeel found himself staring at Laxus too, hoping the man would pull through the pain of having his ribs crushed. Laxus had taken being beat to crap from himself and Natsu… _But back then his lungs weren't being crushed._ "Go! Get out… of here Lucy!" Laxus yelled at Lucy. Gajeel watched as Bixlow ran up behind Lucy, appearing out of breath. He'd been running. Perhaps to catch up with Lucy. _Was he with her the whole time?_

Gajeel didn't understand why he'd let Lucy come back here. It was obvious her assailant was here.

Lucy disagreed with Laxus. Though Gajeel felt as though it would've been a good idea for the woman to run. To stay alive. They'd try to deal with Eric for her. Even though he'd heard what Lucy was like. She didn't abandon her friends, no matter how terrible the situation got for her. For everyone else. She stayed to fight with them. Felt as though it was entirely her problem. Gajeel could see that she felt the same way again. It wasn't healthy. The iron dragon slayer kept hearing Laxus struggle. He glanced down at Wendy, wondering if Freed was out of the woods enough to have the girl help Laxus. "Eric please stop… I'll go with you…" Lucy offered, tears flowing from her eyes. "You're kidding…" Gajeel breathed. _She'd really give herself up? Does she know what he actually wants with her? _

The black haired wizard scowled as Laxus struggled to stop Lucy. The blond should be saving his breath. But it seemed as though the celestial mage already made up her mind. There was no changing it. The least they could do… was play along. Gajeel knew he'd at least follow if Eric took her offer. All was silent, aside from Lucy's very quiet sobs and Laxus' ragged breathing. It was as if Eric was considering her offer. The husky voice around them seemed to hum in consideration. But Lucy began to shout at him, "But only if you'll stop hurting my friends! We can… go _talk_ to my father." She pleaded. _A lie? _ Another hum from the husky voice.

Lucy wasn't done, however. As soon as Eric seemed to stop Laxus' pain, she ran to the lightning dragon slayer and helped him sit up. Gajeel watched the scene unfold in front of him, "Laxus!" She cried. Laxus held her as he caught his breath. It was easy for Gajeel to see that something had gone on between the two before this encounter. "Please don't go, Lucy. We _can_ find another way…" he whispered to her. He took one of his thumbs and wiped away her tears, trying to smile at her reassuringly.

Lucy shook her head, "I can't… it's to _save _you." She protested. Gajeel saw the celestial mage move closer to Laxus, things seemed quiet, peaceful. Only for a few seconds. Laxus' body stiffened, and locks of Lucy's hair raised in the air. Enough that it became concerning for Gajeel. "Bunny girl, watch it!" He called out in warning. But even with it, she couldn't stop it. She screamed in pain as something unseen brought her up in the air by her hair. Gajeel grimaced at the sight. "LUCY!" Laxus yelled, coughing harshly afterwards. His body retaliating against his exerted lungs. He watched as Laxus tried to stretch his hand out to Lucy. But the woman wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were everywhere and she kept screaming, her hands on her hair. Soon, her screams went from one direct position, to everywhere around them as she disappeared. Unseen like Eric. Heard everywhere like Eric. The man who was laughing once again. "_Bastard!"_ Gajeel muttered.


	22. I'm So Sorry

_(Like 4-5 more chapters perhaps? O: )_

_**Chapter 22: Normal POV:**_

Lucy woke in a cold sweat. She opened her eyes quickly, finding nothing but stars above her. She turned her head and found Bixlow laying beside her a few feet away. The man seemed to just be relaxing. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head. As sore as it was, she noticed her keys were gone. Laxus was gone. _Where did he go? Eric… he didn't, did he?_ Lucy felt panic rise within her. She forced herself to remain silent. She knew Bixlow wouldn't let her go back. To get back into danger, but she had to go. She needed her keys. She needed to know Laxus was okay, the rest of her Guildmates were okay. Slowly, Lucy rose from her spot on the grassy hill. She carefully avoided making as much noise. Her feet light as she walked away from the seith mage. Before long, she was jogging lightly best she could.

It took her a fair amount of time to arrive, but when she did… she _almost_ wished she didn't. Laxus appeared to be going through pain. _Too much pain. _How could she have let it go this far? Her eyes remained glued on Laxus in agony. Everything around her seemed to disappear. In an instant she made a decision, but the execution of that decision felt like a lifetime. She couldn't move her feet, she couldn't speak the words. Eric's voice reached her ears. But she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He really intended on killing them all if she didn't do what he wanted her to. She knew he didn't intend on treating her right. Like a decent human. He'd told her that when he said she was to give him a child. There was no debate. Lucy had no say. But… she wasn't going to do anything without thinking first. She begged Eric to stop. To let Laxus go. That she'd go with him if he stopped hurting her friends. Even if her father didn't have the wealth he used to have, Lucy knew all she was doing was buying time. She didn't like to lie, but she would to save her friends. She told him they'd go _talk_ to her father. In reality, Lucy didn't intend to go anywhere near Jude with this. She felt as though it was her responsibility. Alone. She would save Laxus and everyone else.

The celestial wizard heard Eric hum, like he was thinking. She watched as Laxus regained his breath, the pain seemed to stop. Lucy felt pain for him, she knew what it felt like to almost die from Eric doing the same thing. Immediately, Lucy went to him. Falling to her knees and crying for him, "Laxus!" She wailed. She felt him gather her in his arms, fighting through his own pain to hold her. He had become her comfort… but she knew this time she was saying goodbye. Somewhere along the way, Lucy realized she never wanted to say goodbye to him. She had done exactly what she set out, not to do. She got attached to him. Now she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to find out what her life would be like, peacefully, in his embrace. But she had to leave him for his safety. For the safety of others. Her tears never stopped flowing. "Please don't go, Lucy. We _can_ find another way…" he begged of her, whispering. She appreciated his efforts… but what was she to do now? Staying got them all killed. Going only got her killed. _Even if my body lives on… I know I won't inside… But at least they will live. _

As he wiped away her tears, Lucy gave him a weak smile. "I can't… it's to _save _you." She told him in truth. She truly believed they would all be fine without her. They'd be fine if she sacrificed herself. This was it, this was her goodbye… she needed to show Laxus that she cared. She leaned forward, wincing at her own pain. She closed the distance between them with a light kiss that lingered. But it didn't last, even with Laxus' arms around her, she knew it was temporary, it only served to break her heart more. She pulled away only slightly, looking into the dragon slayer's eyes. Viewing the love, the pain, the fear. She held her weak smile, even as Gajeel yelled for her to watch out. Lucy accepted her fate. She knew it would be painful. She knew Eric wouldn't be happy with her. But at least… her friends would be safe.

Lucy felt her hair lift up, then she felt herself being lifted off of Laxus, the man was stiff, stunned. In the view of Laxus, Lucy mouthed the words; _I'm so sorry._ Then she was lifted higher into the air. Her screams even pierced her own ears. She raised her hands to hold onto her hair, in an attempt to avoid more pain. But it still hurt her. Everything began to sound muted. She could hear a muffled Laxus shouting her name. Mira seemed to blast offensive spells in any direction that wasn't her friends. Lucy watched Levy and Wendy reach for her, only to drop their hands a moment later. The celestial mages eyes snapped back to Laxus who rained lightning down. All of it missed Eric, missed her. Her screams continued. Suddenly she could feel herself in a different set of arms, far less gentle than the ones she has grown used to. The pulling on her hair ceased and so did her screams. But the sobs began. "Precious little Heartfilia. Struggle, and I'll stop toying with the fairies and just _snap their necks._" He threatened her. She could see that everyone else could hear him still. She could hear him, she could see him. She wouldn't dare try anything after that threat. Not while she was around her friends. "Good girl." He cooed. Then Lucy felt an instance of pain on the back of her head before she felt _nothing._


	23. You?

_(Sorry it's been so long! Stuff with Halloween got really busy xP Anyway, y'all ready for Eric?) _

_**Chapter 23: Eric's POV: **_

_I've done it. I've broken little Heartfilia. She won't defy me after this._ Eric cackled after he'd knocked Lucy unconscious. He held her over his shoulders, taking in the moment to really soak in his victory. _Partial victory_, he reminded himself. He still needed the blonde woman to give him the money that was so rightfully his. He watched the horrified faces of Fairy Tail, weep from their loss. Look disgusted at nothing because they _still_ couldn't see him. The idea of them finding him made him laugh harder. Though… it truly shocked Eric to see the one Lucy called _Laxus_, stare directly at him. No… _through him._ It made the phantom mage jump. _Can he see me? Or did he coincidentally find me?_ Eric's laughing stopped abruptly. He could see a _smirk_ on the blond man's lips. Eric nearly recoiled. "You won't live to see tomorrow… _Eric." _Laxus promised. But he was the only one, Eric glanced around to see mixed faces of emotions. None held the terrifying ferocity of the lightning dragon slayer, save for the seith mage, who held a grin on his lips.

Eric felt the need to leave, and to leave _now._ With absolute silence, he took Lucy and turned around, lowering himself to the ground once more. Then, he began to run. _What made Laxus grin like that? He just lost someone he clearly cared about… so why? And the other one… _He turned his head around to see him again, only to see the man with the mask on standing beside him, point at him. "Get him, babies!" Bixlow said with a laugh. "Laxus, hit him with everything you've got after he shows himself!"

Not a minute later, Eric felt a blast of force, hit him harshly into the ground. He completely lost his composure, dropping Lucy and faltering his phantom magic. _How can he see me!?_ The husky man grunted in frustration as he turned around to see that everyone could see him now. Laxus' face scared him the most. It was like the man was about to take carnal pleasure in harming him. He was massive, twice the size he used to be. It was clear he hadn't done _nearly _enough research on Fairy Tail. He'd been an idiot to think he could have Lucy just go alone. He realized that now. The guild was endlessly protective of their own. Suspicious of behaviour he didn't even think about. He hadn't banked on someone loving the Heartfilia woman this much. How could he? All he'd known was a cold and heartless woman who walked out of their family's deal. _Who would love someone like that?_

Eric knew what was next. It was the lightning that nearly hit him before. He refused to go down so easily, though. In a last attempt, Eric used his magic to grab a hold of Bixlow's head. He moved his hands in a swift motion. But three things happened at once, One; Smiles and looks of shock from everyone around him appeared. It… confused him. Two; His magic failed him. Three; The white hot searing pain in his back is what caused the first two to happen. He turned his body, slowly. Struggling to get anywhere close to turning around to see what the pain was that remained. He gasped rapidly. Like he was hyperventilating without any lungs. Suddenly, Lucy walked around into his reddened view. "Y-you…" He wheezed, reaching out to grab her. She sat down in front of him instead, her bangs covering her eyes. He realized now… Lucy had stabbed him in the back, with something. An object he couldn't recognize. Eric tried to reach her neck with his hands. His attempt to strangle her. New trails of warmth traveled down his back, staining his coat. Lucy swatted his hands away.

The blonde woman's voice was low, serious, and unrelenting. "You killed your family, didn't you? You trapped them in there, started the fire because you learned the truth. You knew your family was poor. You wouldn't get anything from them because my family was keeping them afloat, so long as we married. That was the deal." Her voice grew louder, "Well my father lost everything too! There's nothing left! The Heartfilia's are _nothing." _She spat at him. Her words were venom. "But I didn't care… I had found my family. People who cared. Fairy Tail became my home. Natsu had become my friend, my family, my beacon of hope that led me here." Her words soft when she spoke of them all. But the softness didn't stay, "You knew that too, somewhere… you just wanted me to suffer because things didn't go your way. I was the scapegoat." Lucy stood up, turning her back to Eric, "Look where that got you. Dead on my front yard." Her voice was quiet, her body shook. She began to sob quietly.

Eric couldn't believe how correct she'd gotten it all. The only thing she got wrong was him knowing about her father being out of money too. He thought their name still meant something. _Why did she play along in the beginning?_ Eric's eyes started to well with tears, he was dying. He felt weaker every second that went by. He took in the view in front of him once more. Lucy standing in front of him, back towards him. Her right hand was bleeding, and she didn't seem to care. Laxus in front of her looked shocked, his size returned to normal, and Bixlow was still smiling beside the blond man.

The husky man turned to face the very large footsteps he heard. The Guild Master, taller than the Guild Hall used to be. He was soaking wet. Exactly how Eric expected him to be… just… further underwater - and dead. He'd launched Makarov deep underwater just as the rest of the Guild Hall fell to the ground. It was clear it didn't stick. The massive Guild Master looked _pissed_. Eric raised his hands defensively. He tried to make himself disappear once more, but he felt so weak. He couldn't pull it off. The Master's voice was deep and gutteral, "If the deed wasn't already carried through, I'd have done it myself. Begone, you corrupted monster!" Master Makarov backhanded Eric into another building, effectively shoving the piece of broken mirror Lucy had shoved in him before, through the front of his chest and into Eric's limp hands.

He coughed up quite a lot of blood before he took a look at the object of his demise in his hands. Covered in his own blood. With the last of his strength, he looked up to see Lucy in the arms of Laxus yet again. The vision around his eyes faded, and Eric stopped breathing. He died with his eyes open, staring at Lucy. Mouth open and dripping blood.


	24. Fight, Lucy

_**Chapter 24: Normal POV: **_

"_Laxus? Where are we?" Lucy asked the tall man in front of her. She couldn't see anything but white all around them, Laxus seemed to glow. He looked sad about something. Looking down at her own hands, Lucy noticed how her insignia was missing. Like she wasn't a part of Fairy Tail anymore. She gasped and looked back up at the lightning dragon slayer with desperation in her eyes. She took hold of his shirt and shook him. "Laxus! What's happening?!" She demanded an answer. Tears began to flow from the blond man's eyes. She let a short desperate disbelieving laugh escape from her lips and tears ran down her face. "You're dead… Lucy… we're all dead…" Laxus told her, his tears continued to flow. "That man ruined everything. __**Everything, Lucy.**__" He seemed to pause, his life force fading from her grasp. "Including your fighting resolve." Lucy felt confused by his words. If she was dead, what did it matter? She had saved her friends. She sacrificed herself to save all of them. "You need to fight, Lucy. Get up and fight!" Laxus was yelling at her now, his body a mere translucent silhouette by now. He was walking away from her. "Laxus! Come back!" She begged. But the man simply laughed, "I haven't gone anywhere. Neither will you if you fight." he told her simply and then disappeared. But Lucy felt confused, conflicted. What did that mean? What was she meant to fight if she was dead? There was nothing around her except for a white shade for miles. Lucy looked down at herself and saw her gate keys scattered on the floor. All of them seemed to dissipate too, Lucy cried out. She crouched down, trying to pick them up. Though it didn't work, another hand seemed to take hers and she looked up to see Natsu, with Gray and Erza behind him. He was crouched down in front of her. "N-Natsu? What are you doing here… don't tell me you're dead too?" She asked. _

_Natsu smiled at her, "Not dead, Luce. Don't let that big idiot Laxus talk to you like you are. You do need to fight though. Burn some stuff like I do!" Gray seemed to facepalm behind the pyro. Lucy stood up as Natsu helped her to stand again. But as soon as they were standing, Gray and Erza dissipated too. Lucy felt overwhelming sadness. What if she had killed them too? She moved her gaze back to Natsu, only to find Eric. Holding her hand and laughing. Lucy tried to pull away from him but his grip was too strong. "Little Heartfilia. You're finally mine and you'll never see that __**Laxus**__ ever again. I will have that money." He reassured her. Lucy felt angry. All of her friends disappearing in front of her, what was she to do? How could she get out of this place? Her heart raced. "I won't let you win, Eric!" She screamed in the man's face. Her eyes held determination. She raised her leg to kick the man between his legs. Eric dropped, but before Lucy could do anything further, things faded to black. _

The blonde woman opened her eyes slowly, she was being held. Her body slung over someone's shoulder. _Eric's shoulder._ Lucy remained motionless. Her eyes scanned around her, she was in the air. There was nothing white. _A dream? _ She focused on the ground below her getting closer. Eventually the voices tuned in as they landed and she could hear Bixlow telling Laxus to hit him with whatever he had after he showed himself. Could they see Eric? Could they see her? The blast had Lucy's body flung away from Eric and into the edges of the Guild Halls rubble. A cough was forced from her lungs. She tried to keep herself quiet, still. She didn't want to make herself known to Eric. Her eyes shifted to something shiny in front of her. A piece of mirror. She could see her own eyes, partially her face. She was in rough shape. _You need to fight , Lucy. Get up and fight!_ Laxus' voice rang through her mind. Even if it was just a dream… he was right. She knew it. She did need to fight. But how? She didn't have her spirits. Slowly, Lucy lifted her head to see Bixlow's head being turned at an odd angle. Fear rose inside Lucy, her body shook. She didn't want to lose _anyone_. Bixlow had been so kind to her from the start of all of this. Lucy turned back to see herself in the piece of mirror again. Tears were forming. She picked up the piece, knowing what she was about to do. But her was her only chance. She needed to _fight_ for her friends. Not sacrifice herself to save them. She gripped the shard as tight as she could and silently stepped behind Eric, then, drove the mirror into Eric's back.

Lucy was focused on Laxus. As if drawing strength from him. He appeared to be smiling at her. Was he proud of what she had done? Or just happy it was all over? Would it be all over? Lucy backed up as Eric turned to face her. She gulped, fearing he would snap her neck for doing what she did to him. But seeing as he didn't move past looking her direction, she stepped closer again. His struggle to breathe made Lucy feel a bit more at ease. It meant that he would struggle to hurt anyone else she cared about. "Y-you…" He wheezed. Eric's hand tried reaching for her and Lucy simply watched him. Her heart racing, it was hard for her to appear so fearless in front of him. But she wanted to prove a point. Then with both hands Eric tried to reach for her throat. Lucy smacked his hands away from her. She cast her eyes down for a moment. Tears threatening to fall again. She choked the sobs back and spoke with the most serious anger she had ever experienced. She accused the man of killing his own family, trapping them in their home and setting it all on fire. She finally told him that they had nothing left. That the Heartfilia's went under too. Lucy didn't let up on her harsh words. She continued to tell him that she didn't care about not having that money. Even if she didn't have access to it in the first place. That she found Fairy Tail, they cared like no one else had. Natsu had brought her there. Gave her hope of a new life. She accused Eric of wanting to make her suffer just because he didn't get his way. She was his scapegoat.

Her tears were even harder to keep back. This time her voice was quiet, "Look where that got you. Dead on my front yard." Fairy Tail's front yard. The tears finally fell. Her right hand stung, she felt the warm blood leaving her body from the cuts on her palm. It didn't matter. She didn't want Eric to see her so afraid even with him on his deathbed. Lucy finally looked up at Laxus who seemed to be shocked at the words that just came from her mouth. That, or it was her actions. Perhaps it was both. Lucy didn't feel the need to ask in the moment. Suddenly, however, very large footsteps followed. Lucy whipped her head around to see Master Makarov as large as the Guild Hall's previous stature. He was dripping wet and _pissed_. Lucy watched Master Makarov move to raise his hand. She couldn't believe that she actually feared _for_ Eric in this moment. He was already dying… it appeared as though the Master was going to administer the finishing blow. As unnecessary as it was. "If the deed wasn't already carried through, I'd have done it myself. Begone, you corrupted monster!" Then he swiped the back of his hand into Eric's body and sent him backwards. Lucy watched his body hit the next building and shoved the rest of the mirror shard through his body. Through the man's center and fell into his limp hands.

Behind Lucy, she felt the presence of Laxus. The comfort of his arms around her is what she needed for her shaking body. She didn't feel sorry for Eric. It was his choice to try and ruin her life. To try and kill her friends and family. But the sight of such violence and what happened to everyone because of him made her uncontrollably upset. Lucy watched as Eric moved his gaze to hers, she held herself closer to Laxus. Then the light seemed to leave Eric's eyes. What Lucy thought she was going to feel after this was all over, was relief. But relief never came. Lucy felt only her fear fade away. What remained was remorse and regret. She turned her body away from him and continued to sob.

Soon enough it seemed that the magic council had heard wind of Fairy Tail's problem and decided to interrogate everyone. Mainly herself. She only told them the truth. But reliving and telling it all… was not something she wanted to do so soon. Lucy just wanted to forget.


	25. Your Hand

_**Chapter 25: Laxus' POV: **_

That night, Laxus watched as Lucy was interrogated by the magic council. How everyone, including himself was interrogated. They'd concluded it ended in self defence. That Lucy had no choice. Laxus kept thinking back to Lucy's words. The entire time. How she'd put the pieces together. Eric's motives behind everything. It really put into perspective how the man operated. Even if it was inexcusable. But Laxus has never heard Lucy speak that way to anyone. He couldn't help but wonder if that was her plan all along. To wait for an opening and kill him, herself. Some if not all were exhausted from the events from the entire day. Laxus couldn't believe that everything that had gone on with Eric, from start to finish with him being involved… lasted less than a day. He'd gone from suspicious, to concerned, to fully protective. Admitting his feelings somewhere in the middle. Lucy had admitted hers to him wordlessly. Her actions spoke far louder than anything else.

The kiss he received from Lucy was unexpected to say the least. He knew what it meant, and he never wanted it to be true. Though it meant that Lucy held feelings for him, it also meant to be her goodbye. She wanted him to know before she sacrificed herself. Laxus felt the need to thank Bixlow in some big way for making her goodbye untrue. After he'd gotten a straight answer from Lucy. Laxus sat at their makeshift camp just behind where the guild hall used to be, watching as the magic council left them. Marching the small group away from the destroyed guild hall. "Laxus." Master Makarov called for him. The blond man turned his head, eyeing the old man. He raised his eyebrows, "Why're you still so wet gramps?" He questioned. Makarov scowled. "That monster threw me miles out into the water. I guess he was thinking I couldn't possibly have enough energy to swim all the way back and would've drowned." The older man was less than happy, but Laxus was just glad it was all over now. Lucy could go back to her life, unencumbered by Eric and his threats. They all could. Though they'd need to rebuild, it was certainly a small price to pay instead of losing one's life. Losing Lucy. The whole guild would have been devastated and they weren't even aware of what was happening.

Laxus kept his expression blank, he realized there wasn't much use in being upset now that everything had been dealt with. It surprised him, however, to see that Lucy had such a violent side to her. Perhaps it truly was self defence. Laxus had no idea what was going on inside her mind. Though he knew he'd like to find out. He'd wait for her to open up about it. Fairy Tail wasn't in the habit of killing their enemies. Just beating them mercilessly. Soon, Bixlow was carrying Freed's arm around his shoulder, helping the man walk to Laxus. Laxus stood from his seat, smiling at the two, "glad you're both alright. How are you feeling, Freed?" He asked. The green haired man sighed with relief, "Better than I would have been if Wendy wasn't here." He said with an appreciative smile towards the sky dragon slayer. Laxus nodded, his eyes then moved to Bixlow. He placed his hand on his shoulder, "Can't thank you enough, Bix. You saved us all with your creepy magic." he teased.

Though it seemed that Bixlow had a different opinion on the matter. He shook his head, Laxus felt confused. The seith mage began to explain, "No, I gave Lucy an opening. That madman wouldn't have gotten very far before Lucy woke up again. That lady is desperate to be here, boss. Here. With _you._" He assured Laxus. Freed seemed to be nodding along, then he chimed in, "Not many people can say they've killed someone to be with you."

Bixlow began to cackle beside Freed. "Perhaps she realized in the last second that she'd rather die trying, than live without you?" the seith mage hinted at the lightning dragon slayer. The two left Laxus to his thoughts again. Could that have been true? He didn't really believe it. That kiss was meant to be her goodbye… She was going to leave them all and suffer just so they could live a life without pain. Only, it would have been just as painful knowing Lucy was being tortured everyday somewhere unknown by a monster. While they went on living their lives and did nothing more to try and save her. In the end, Laxus couldn't have thought of a better suited ending. There was no chance of Eric getting out of jail and trying again. Lucy really was safe, until the next problem Fairy Tail faced. Lost in his thoughts, Laxus didn't realize that everyone had either gone back home or sat with Master Makarov at their little camp. He needed to talk to Lucy, he turned around to see the woman standing by the water, staring at the moon. He moved without hesitation, his feet quickly taking him to Lucy's side. "Hey Blondie." He teased her with her nickname once more. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd keep calling her that. Lucy didn't turn to face him right away, she kept her eyes on the stars. But Laxus suddenly felt her hand holding his, lacing their fingers together. The dragon slayer kept his eyes on the small blonde beside him. Listening as she spoke softly, "I really am sorry about all of this. It's still my fault in the end. I provoked him by leaving… Joining you guys." she shivered. Though Laxus couldn't tell if it was because she was cold or if it was from her regrets.

Laxus shook his head, a smirk played on his features. He let go of her hand and brought the woman into a big hug. His arms wrapping around her small body easily. He could hear her gasping in surprise. "No one blames you for this. In the end, _you_ _protected us_. There was nothing else you could've done to avoid him. He was a colossal waste of air that had a vendetta against you for reasons it seemed that he couldn't validate after what you told him." He told her, holding her firmly, but making sure to avoid hurting both of them. As their ribs were still sore from the attacks before. At least, Laxus felt as though he knew what Lucy went through, to some extent. "I'm glad you're alive, Lucy… I don't know what would have become of myself if you left with him. If you had died." He confessed. He watched as Lucy looked up at him, her eyes wide. He watched as tears welled in her eyes once again. Finally Lucy wrapped her arms around Laxus and cried, "I _had_ to kill him, he would've killed you, Laxus! I just couldn't live with myself if I never saw you again. He would've come back and killed you, after he.. did what he was going to with me, I just know it." Lucy seemed to apologize. It was clear to Laxus that Lucy would need some time to recover from all this. Take a step back and see it for what it was; over.

"Lucy, my child, go home. You'll feel better after you get some rest." Laxus heard Makarov say behind him as the short man walked up next to them, hands behind his back. The old man gave the two of them a big smile, "You both should come back tomorrow and help rebuild the Guild Hall. I think we'll have some explaining to do, but should you not feel well enough to help, just come say hello. We'll never shun you away for what you've done, Lucy. You've done us proud." Makarov announced. Laxus could feel Lucy relax slightly in his arms. The guilt of killing someone had gotten to her like he suspected, he was glad that his gramps had managed to make it easier for her to handle. "Thank you, Master." She said wearily, peaking her face around Laxus' muscular arms. Then they watched Makarov walk away, heading towards the little camp where Gajeel and Levy remained, both seemed to be in deep conversation about something. "Um… Laxus, will you walk me home? Er… And maybe stay if you want… since your house is gone too…" She offered. It had Laxus laughing lightly, he had entirely forgotten about his home being gone up in flames.

Laxus smiled, "Can't say no to that offer, Lucy." He then took the woman's hand and began leading her away from the Guild Hall. Though the thought of his house being gone upset him, he knew it was far better that his house took the hit than himself or Lucy. He glanced back at the little camp and wondered if his gramps intended on staying the night there. His eyes wandered to where the body of Eric was, noting that the magic council must have taken it. The pool of blood remained. In all of his fighting days, he'd never seen such an unhinged man. "Laxus." Lucy's soft voice brought his attention back to her and he looked down at her. "Yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "We're going the wrong way… I live this way." She told him, pointing to the left more. He stopped in his tracks and placed a hand over his eyes. He was too focused on other things. After dropping his hand back down, he picked Lucy, holding her cradled in his arms once more. "Alright. Just tell me where you live and I'll take us there." He offered. Lucy nodded, telling him she lived just a few blocks the way she pointed in. Not a second later and they appeared in front of her apartment. Laxus set her down and she opened her door and let him in. Though he didn't move very far past the door. Lucy stared at him with curiosity. "Laxus?" She asked.

The lightning dragon slayer moved carefully towards Lucy and took hold of her right elbow, bringing her arm up. "How is your hand?" He asked, staring at the Celestial mage's eyes. Looking for a truthful answer. He knew it was probably in pain. Her hand had been wrapped up by one of the magic councilmen, and not healed by Wendy. For some reason, Lucy didn't want Wendy to heal it. Laxus couldn't truly understand why. Surely it would scar. Laxus took Lucy as a woman who would care if she could prevent a scar. He was glad that Lucy didn't pull her arm away. Instead she pressed her hand against Laxus' chest, her expression was odd to him. A smile when it was obvious that her hand was in pain? He watched her with worry etched on his own features. "Lucy?" He asked, letting go of her arm. She seemed to move her hand up towards Laxus' neck. Her hand wrapped around his throat. He felt her hands begin to crush his windpipe at a strength he _never_ expected from her. An action he never expected from _her. _


	26. Possession

_**Chapter 26: Normal POV:**_

Something wasn't right, Lucy could feel it. She could _see it_. She felt pushed against a glass pane, stuck in a glass box that wasn't nearly large enough for herself. It was painful. Lucy screamed as she watched her own hand strangle Laxus. But it wasn't her. It would never have been her. "Stop it! What is happening?! Laxus!" She screamed. She'd been behind this glass since the magic council left. She screamed for help then, too. She screamed for Wendy to help her. She might have been the one who could sense something was wrong. She couldn't discern why she had no control over her body. Why she was this way but could see see, hear and feel things. She felt detached from herself. But still stuck inside. She watched Laxus struggle to breathe. But the man wasn't fighting back. He seemed to simply hold himself standing, staring back at her with pain in his eyes. But the acceptance hurt her more. Why wasn't he fighting her back? Lucy screamed again. Her physical mouth didn't move. It was like she was screaming in her own mind. Then she heard her voice, but it wasn't her words, "So you thought you could kill me, huh?" Her? They weren't trying to kill her… Lucy bashed her hands against the glass. She watched Laxus' eyes widen, his expression changed to frustration. "Eric." He said simply strained through the choking, "Get out of Lucy!" Lucy expected Laxus to spark and electrocute her to get rid of the man a second time. But she couldn't believe it. He wasn't dead after all? And now… he was somehow in control of her body? Her voice? But the blond man didn't. He stood there. Taking it.

"Laxus please! Kill me! Something! Just get rid of him!" She shrieked inside her own mind. She could feel her hand letting up from choking Laxus and she placed her hands over her ears, "Shut up, bitch! You're so goddamn loud!" She seemed to yell at herself. Lucy soon felt herself pinned down and on the floor. Laxus sat on top of her. His legs on hers, and his hands holding onto her wrists. If it was up to her, Lucy wouldn't struggle against it. But it wasn't her in control of herself. It seemed to be Eric somehow. Despite the fact that she had killed him… he was _still_ here. How could he _still_ be here? Lucy was crying, but she knew her body wasn't. Eric seemed determined to kill her, or Laxus. Or both. She could feel herself struggling against Laxus' strength.

But the position seemed to be in his favour, not Eric's. That, Lucy was grateful for. "Bastard, leave Lucy alone! How are you even here!?" He yelled in the face of Lucy. The entire apartment began to shake violently. Most of Lucy's belongings fell to the floor. Some of them shattering. Most of them strewn throughout the place. Some nearing them. Very suddenly the window shattered apart, letting in a large gust of wind and another figure. Lucy's eyes moved at the same time as Laxus' to see Bixlow standing there. "Shit I was too late." he muttered under his breath. Laxus grunted in frustration, "Bixlow, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking back down at Lucy. Though, Lucy's eyes remained on Bixlow as the seith mage spoke, "I could ask you the same thing, Laxus…"

Lucy's voice started with a laugh, a rather maniacal one. One so unlike herself. Lucy bashed her hands against the glass box once more. Screaming for Eric to stop this. He ignored her. He used her body, memories, mind, voice to make a jab at Bixlow. "Of course the perverted one would see this position as something completely lewd." Lucy watched as her eyes had Laxus in their view once more. "You know she's got some hardcore feelings for you too, lightning wizard. So many perverted thoughts in here about you. In fact I bet you that she'd be blushing from this if I wasn't the one in control." Her voice laughing once more, darker than before. It was a tease. But it had made Laxus loosen his grip. "No Laxus! Don't!" She yelled for him.

But it was too late, with the house still shaking, it made it harder for Laxus and Bixlow to react in time. Lucy's controlled body had kicked Laxus off of her and pinned him against the wall, punching the lightning dragon slayers throat. The man began to cough and wheeze. He tried to grab at Lucy's possessed body but wasn't able to. She simply felt herself moved out of the way. Her view changed from Laxus struggling to Bixlow with his mask off. His eyes showing. _His eyes._. Lucy tried to remain silent with her thoughts. She tried to look away, but her view was stuck as Eric's was glued to Bixlow's eyes.

"Bixlow, run!" She shouted inside her head. It was an attempt to distract from her thoughts. She knew what would happen to her if she continued to watch. Eric didn't seem to know. He seemed to want answers. "Tell me, _Bixlow_." Lucy's voice began again without her permission, "How in the _hell_ did you end up seeing me?" He asked the seith mage. Lucy felt increasingly worried about Laxus. About Bixlow. She didn't want either of them to die here. _She_ didn't want to die here. To be forever stuck inside the body of herself, unable to control herself. Stuck behind a veil Eric placed her in. Trapped behind a man who wanted to ruin her. Bixlow seemed to laugh for a minute before he grinned, tongue hanging out. "Look into my eyes and I'll tell you _exactly how_ I can see you… Eric." Lucy was glad that Bixlow hardly seemed phased by Eric's earlier words towards Laxus. But she hoped that Bixlow knew what he was doing.

Feelings of cockyness ran through Lucy and she grimaced on the inside. _He didn't get it_. Lucy screamed for Eric to let her out again, only to have him tell her to shut up once more. She didn't expect it to really work. But she hoped she would end up in control again. She wanted this all to be over. She wanted her life back. She wanted to finally be able to spend peaceful moments with Laxus.

Suddenly, with her eyes still on Bixlow's, his began to change. To glow. His grin seemed to change to a straight face. It felt strange. Her body felt hot and cold all the same. Then it was painful, like part of her was being ripped off of her body. Her lungs and lips worked together as Eric screamed, screamed in pain as Bixlow spoke. "I really didn't want a soul like yours… But I'm sure we can do something about that later." He quipped. The pain got to be too much. Lucy felt air escape her lungs and she collapsed on the floor. But she wasn't gone, she wasn't unconscious. She didn't seem to be… anything. But she wasn't breathing. It terrified her. She could feel someone holding onto her hand. She tried to move, but still seemed to be stuck behind a glass wall. Bashing against it. Bixlow came into her view a second time and he said something she couldn't hear. He looked over at Laxus, who she assumed was holding her hand. More words seemingly exchanged while she lay there, still not breathing. What was this? Was she dying? Where had Eric gone? Though in the next moment, the agonizing pain of not breathing seemed to reach her. The room stopped shaking. She felt pressure against her chest, pushing against it. Then a mouth was against hers, forcing air inside. She couldn't see anyone anymore. That familiar white seemed to return to her. Her body hurt. Far worse than it had when Eric crushed her ribs the first time.

Lucy tried to push a scream but only wheezing and a bout of coughs became of it. Another minute passed and the face of Laxus in the white dream appeared again, "I don't think you're quite done. Come back to me, Blondie. You can't die on me now." He said calmly, with a smile on his face this time. His arms crossed. Natsu appeared beside him, covered in flames. "Come on, Luce. Don't tease us like this." He wore his usual toothy grin again. Lucy could feel her body moving again. Coughing violently. The white faded and she could feel herself in control again. Was it true? Was Eric really gone this time? Air filled her lungs once more and she turned to see Laxus stop pushing on her chest, his face mere inches from hers. "Lucy?" His voice sounded desperate. The Celestial wizard coughed until she got help to sit up. Whimpering as she did, her ribs unhappy she tried to move while so broken. Looking up at Laxus with her newly appreciated control, she felt scared and knew it was showing. "What… Is he gone?" She questioned him. But the blond man just looked over to Bixlow. "I don't know. Bix?" He asked.

Lucy painfully moved to face Bixlow who sat on the other side of her. She asked him with a look that begged for an answer. The seith mage put his hands up and shrugged. "Well, hate to admit it but I took a chance on your life, Cosplayer. It was either you or him that was going to be my next soul. We were just lucky he didn't give up power over your body at the last second. Or he would've had your body and you would have been one of my souls." He paused, "Unfortunately he hung on until he couldn't. We almost lost you. Sorry Cosplayer." Bixlow apologized. But Lucy shook her head. "No… Thank you, Bixlow. I'm still here." She thanked him, and moved only her head this time to see Laxus. A tear rolled down his cheek. Lucy smiled, raising her cut up hand and used her thumb to remove his tears. "Why are you crying, Laxus?" She asked. She knew she could probably guess as to why he was crying. Two or three times now she had nearly died in front of him. This seemed to be the last straw for him. The end of his patience, his strength to remain calm, cool and collected had evaporated with each time she was in danger. But she wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to hear just how much this man had fallen for her. She wanted to return his feelings. The danger seemed to be over and it's everything Lucy needed. Peace. Surrounded by those who stayed to protect her.

Though, Lucy quickly turned her attention back to Bixlow for a second, a burning question entered her mind. "Wait… why did you burst through my window?" She asked him, feeling slightly annoyed that she would have to pay to fix that. Bixlow chuckled, "Sorry, the door to the apartments was locked." He answered quickly. "Anyway, I've got to go deal with this new soul. Seeya 'round kids." He then jumped back out of the window. Leaving Lucy alone with Laxus.


	27. I Love You Too

_(Hey guys! I really hope you've enjoyed this story! It was my first Fanfic ever. Let me know if you want any more of LaLu! Or any other Lucy x Character in FT. I love writing for her!) _

_**Chapter 27: Laxus' POV:**_

Laxus didn't use his words at first. He simply didn't want to speak while he was feeling this way. His words wouldn't have made as much of an impact as the action. Though he didn't doubt that Lucy wouldn't believe him, he just couldn't hold back anymore. Not after Lucy was safe. Not after her almost-goodbye. He carefully and delicately as he could moved Lucy to face him fully on the floor. He held his fingers under her chin and made her face him. Then the lightning dragon slayer closed the distance between himself and the Celestial wizard. He easily captured her lips, feeling relief when she returned his kiss. For a hot second they remained that way with each other, until Laxus pulled away. "Lucy I never want to see you hurt again. I won't let that happen… I can't… Because I love you. Lucy…" He admitted, fully this time. But before he could continue, Lucy was smiling. She put her finger to his lips. "You don't have to say anymore. I understand." She told him, feeling just content with being alive. Being in his arms. She knew he was asking her to go out with him, to start something between the two of them. Lucy leaned forward and winced as she held Laxus close. For a long while, they sat on the floor, surrounded by a complete mess. Silently, they relaxed, Lucy finally feeling safe. She hoped that Laxus was relaxed now too. Though the pain they both felt was obvious.

Finally Lucy brought herself to move from Laxus' embrace and smiled painfully at him. "I'd love to go out with you, Laxus… but I think we need somewhere else to stay tonight though… it's…" She paused, looking around her messy room. All the shaking destroyed many of her things, "it's upsetting in here…" she admitted. Her eyes followed the broken pieces of glass until she faced Laxus once more. He nodded, smiling. "Good, and I'm sure Freed won't have a problem with it."

Lucy nodded, "right, then let's go." She insisted. Laxus could tell that she wanted to go somewhere else. He wondered if she would ever want to sleep here again, because while it was the place they finally got rid of Eric from ever harming anyone again, it was Lucy's safe place, her home was destroyed. It was then that Laxus saw the large crack in the floor. He frowned. _How the hell did he come back from the dead anyway?_ Laxus lightly picked up Lucy and held onto her as they zapped to the front door of Freed's home. Though Laxus didn't knock right away. He stood there… thinking about the whole endeavour. He felt _useless_. Aside from just _being_ there, he didn't… couldn't really protect the woman he cared so much for. It had been in Bixlow's hands. The entire time. Although Laxus knew that it didn't matter in the end who it was that saved them, he still felt frustrated that he couldn't be the one to do more to help Lucy. In the end he knew he shouldn't dwell on it too long. It wouldn't do him any good… it was all over. There was no going back in time to save Lucy from every encountering him again in the first place. No matter how much he wanted to do exactly that.

The dragon slayer raised his foot to knock on the door of Freed's place. He didn't truly expect Freed to be faring any better than they were, but somewhere safe was better to sleep. Laxus knew the place was surrounded by runes. The enchanted wizard was always cautious. Soon, the door opened and Freed stood before them, in a set of PJ's with a plain pattern in red. Laxus felt weary, tired, emotionally and mentally exhausted. "Hey.. Listen we'll explain later. Could we stay here for the night?" He asked quietly. Lucy was breathing sporadically, but it wasn't enough to cause concern. The blond man assumed she was just in pain from what he did to save her life. It was more likely that her ribs were in pain before, and even more so after he brought her back. Freed finally nodded with a smile, "Of course, stay as long as you need, you two. My couch pulls out. I'll get you some blankets." He beamed, before leaving them to come inside. Laxus watched Freed march to a closet as he himself brought Lucy to a chair. He sat her down and pulled the couch out. The lightning dragon slayer felt grateful for his friend's help. He felt grateful that he hadn't entirely _screwed _up his friendships and connections from Fairy Tail when he had everyone fight against one another. While it did make them stronger… it was because they were already strong with each other around. Helping one another is what brought them strength. Laxus knew it was a shame he had to learn by being exiled. After they returned from a place called Edolas, however, his gramps seemed to forgive him. Minutes later Freed returned with a few blankets and pillows. He set up the couch-bed and bid the two of them goodnight. Laxus gave him a hug and returned to Lucy. He helped her get into bed, he followed and laid next to her. The two lay there, hands linked and Laxus gave the blonde woman a forehead kiss before telling her to get some much needed rest.

About a week and a few days later, Laxus found himself sitting in the almost-finished Guild Hall. He sat a single seat away from Master Makarov and held one of Bixlow's toys in his hand. The seith mage standing in front of him with a grin and his five other babies floating behind him. "Is this who I think it is?" He asked the man in front of him, already knowing the answer. But he didn't really _want_ to believe it. "Don't show Lucy." He said, but the woman in question had snuck up on him anyway. "Show me what, Laxus?" She prodded. He stared at her, then at the toy on his hand. It felt like dead weight. Bixlow dropped his smile, "Er… Eric, Lucy. He's my new soul. But he's very stubborn and intent on doing nothing. I've never experienced such a stubborn one before." He explained. The toy on Laxus' hand seemed to float as soon as Lucy was around, attempting some kind of attack but it seemed more confused than anything. "I haven't trained him to do much yet. He doesn't understand what he is, what he does." Bixlow described as the trapped soul of Eric was grabbed by Bixlow again. "Don't worry, he can't hurt you unless I order him to."

Laxus began to laugh, placing a hand on Bixlow's shoulder, "For a second time you've saved us. The fact that he's confused about what he is makes me pleased. He deserves that and more." He said as he continued to laugh. After their first night at Freed's home, Laxus had rolled by the building of the Guild Hall to explain to Master Makarov exactly what happened when Lucy was possessed. He'd been surprised, but ultimately happy that it was dealt with. That Bixlow had better instincts than the rest of them. Even if partially due to his seith magic. His Figure Eyes. Wendy had been by to help them with healing. The two blonde's were feeling much better than they were before. Though through the week and a half, it was obvious it took a toll on Lucy's mental stability. She seemed almost paranoid. But it was expected, and Laxus wasn't going to leave her if she wanted him around. He wanted to help her. He wanted to spend a very long time with her, loving her. After they thought they killed Eric the first time, they thought it was all over. Then Lucy was possessed, Laxus felt it was only natural that Lucy would feel like it would happen again somehow. Safety was something that would be a hard feeling to come by for her.

But other than her moments of solitude and paranoia, Lucy seemed to bounce back for the most part. Laxus could tell that her sparkle in life had dimmed for the moment. But it would be back with time. He knew he'd do everything in his power to ensure that she was happy and safe. Suddenly, Lucy's arms wrapped around Laxus' waist and he brought her into a big hug. It seemed as though she was about to say something, when the doors to the nearly finished Guild Hall burst open. Lucy flinched, and Natsu stood in the doorway with Gray, Lisanna, Happy and Erza behind him. "Gramps! What the hell happened to the Guild Hall?" He shouted his question. Master Makarov seemed to sigh heavily. "It's been dealt with, Natsu." His voice sounded unimpressed. It was clear to Laxus that things didn't end in any favourable way that Master Makarov wanted. But he let it go because _all_ of his children had made it out alive.

"What? You won't even tell me?" Natsu retorted, marching close to the bar where Laxus and Lucy sat next to Makarov. "Slow down, Natsu." Laxus warned the fire dragon slayer. Though he wasn't sure it was the smartest move. The flame brain did hear words of a similar caliber to be a challenge. Lucy held onto Laxus tighter as Natsu marched to himself and the Celestial mage. "Slow dow- Lucy?" He stopped in his tracks. Then Lucy let go of Laxus and launched herself at Natsu, giving him a hug. She was sobbing again. "I'm so glad you're alright, Natsu. And the rest of you!" She shouted. The both of them lay on the ground in a hug. Laxus watched, shaking his head. Though he felt oddly possessive, he knew that Lucy needed this. He was certain the woman had been worried about them the entire time. Eric's threat was still very real to her even though he wasn't in any kind of feasible body anymore.

"Alright? Lucy did you hit your head?" Natsu asked, pushing her lightly back so they could both sit up. Lucy shook her head. "What were you doing hugging Laxus?" He continued his questions. Laxus sat back, leaning against the bar with a big smirk on his lips. "Jealous, Natsu?" He teased. Lucy giggled, "As if he would be."

"Wha- Laxus you wish!" Natsu yelled, fire spewing from his mouth. The pink haired man received a punch on the head from Gray behind him, "Shut up, idiot. Isn't it obvious, something happened while we were gone and it's not just the Guild Hall being destroyed. You want to tell us what happened, Gramps?" He paused and pointed at Laxus, "And while you're at it, mind explaining how the hell Laxus got Lucy?"

Though instead of Laxus or Master Makarov explaining anything, they left it up to Lucy and Bixlow to explain the whole situation. From start to finish. Eric's threats, his attempts at the lives of those who remained that night. How unbearably frustrating it was to fight him. Bixlow being the only one to even have a hope at fighting him. The money Eric wanted from Lucy's family. Right down to Bixlow explaining the kiss he witnessed from the two of them when Lucy was trying to sacrifice herself. Until Lucy ended Eric's physical body. Natsu was livid. The others seemed shell-shocked. The whole time they told this tale, Bixlow's new soul kept trying to attack anyone. Only managing to bonk them on the head until Laxus punched it into the floor. "Keep your soul under control, man." He warned.

Bixlow laughed and turned to wave Laxus away. Then he pointed to said soul and explained that Lucy was possessed by Eric's literal ghost until he took a chance and stole his soul. Further explaining why the soul acted so strangely. By the end of the explanations, Lucy was smiling sadly, "You see… I was worried about all of you. I didn't want him to hurt you."

Natsu smiled, "You don't need to worry about us, Luce. We've all got each others backs. Apparently that includes Laxus to you. Gotta say though, I _never_ saw that coming." He laughed. Gray piped in the same time that Erza did, "I can't believe you were going to let him take you for our safety... "

Laxus nodded, "I wasn't about to let that happen." He proclaimed, pulling Lucy back to his lap. She laughed quietly as she happily sat with him. Laxus watched Lucy reach her hand out to Bixlow, smiling, "I can't thank you enough, Bixlow."

The seith mage grinned again, "I don't know why you're all thanking me. It was purely coincidental that I could see him." he told everyone, but Laxus figured that no one was buying what the attempted humble man was selling. Not in this moment. But Laxus could finally see Lucy's smile staying for longer than just a few seconds. He loved it. He loved her. He- "Laxus." Lucy's voice brought him out of his thoughts, he moved his gaze to her eyes. Then the woman pulled down his head and gave him a long kiss. To which the blond man returned, smiling into it. She was the one to pull apart from him, "I love you too." She finally returned his words. His feelings. Even if she already had, wordlessly before. This was all he ever wanted. He moved his head back up to see staring eyes. All of them, every single one's expression but Bixlow's seemed to hold awe. Laxus found himself laughing at the rest of them. "Bunch of prudes. It's like they've never seen people kiss or kissed anyone before." he jested towards them. Finally, Laxus felt relaxed.

_The end… _


	28. Bonus Chapter: Lucy Is My

_(Enjoy a bit of fluff you guys. ;p Also I've started another fic with BixLu. This is where I leave this one)_

_**Bonus Chapter: Lucy's POV:**_

Months after the problems and degeneracy from Eric, The Guild Hall was fully rebuilt. The guildmates felt stronger than ever together, and Lucy found herself living with Laxus in his newly built home. She didn't continue to rent from her landlady, nor did she replace many of her broken belongings. She took her letters, her book and her clothes and keys. It was all she felt she needed alongside her friends and Laxus. Him of course, being on a different level than most of the guildmates. The man somehow always brought a smile to her face.

But the reality of what happened still haunted Lucy. Feeling like it truly was all her fault. That should could have avoided all of it if she just didn't leave her own home. The manor. But she appreciated that Laxus tried very hard every day to make sure she didn't feel responsible for it all. She knew it would take a while, and she was grateful that she had someone so patient to help remind her. Still, even if she was wordless about her doubts, the lightning dragon slayer had little problems reading her like an open book. Moments of quiet were when they came out the most. Which, in the guild hall, didn't happen often. It was mostly at home together.

Lucy knew it was getting easier. She just wished it would go faster in getting easier. "So Blondie. How's about going on a mission?" The blond man asked, as he stood in front of her, completely naked and steaming. Straight from the shower. "Been a long time since you've called me that…" she muttered, not looking up from her book. Though she did as soon as the man cleared his throat. Looking up finally, Lucy squealed, nearly throwing the book out of her hand. Her face felt hot. She hid behind her book and peeked out to look at Laxus' face. The man was laughing heartily at her reaction. Lucy frowned and threw a couch cushion at him. "Put some clothes on!" She demanded of him. "I won't go anywhere with you if you're naked!" She giggled, watching him turn around and saunter away from her, his towel draped over his shoulder. "C'mon babe, I'm just teasing you." He admitted, Lucy watched him enter their room to presumably put some of his clothes on.

The Celestial Mage put her book down on their coffee table, watching Laxus disappear into the room. Most nights were fine for Lucy, but she still had the occasional nightmare. Which only served to have her suffer lack of sleep, but in the long run she knew she had worse. She felt lucky Laxus was there every night she had a nightmare. While they were few and far between, they were usually about Laxus dying. Or of him disappearing and Eric replacing him. Most nights it happened Lucy held her breath until she couldn't anymore, it's what caused her to wake up. Lucy set her book down on the table in front of her and stood up, thinking she needed to change from her pyjamas at the very least before they headed to the Guild Hall. She marched her way into their bedroom, stopping at the sight of Laxus in just his pants, grinning at her. "What?" She asked, curious as to why the man was so happy today. Lucy removed her shirt and pants, revealing her cute blue undergarments. She could feel Laxus's eyes on her as she took a short skirt and a low-cut sweater from her dresser drawers and put them on. She turned around to see Laxus still staring at her, he had put on a white button up shirt and as well as the coat Lucy wore the day he saved her.

"Hmm? I can't enjoy the view of my girlfriend half naked?" He teased her again. Lucy knew he was right. He could enjoy her all he wanted, she would let him because she loved him and knew she could trust him. Though it still didn't stop Lucy from feeling shy, despite them having already done the deed with one another. Laxus pushed his arms through his coat and put his hands in his pockets. "Wh-" He pulled a pen from his pocket and held it in front of him. Lucy recognized it from Laxus writing Eric's full name before. She felt her guilt creep back up, but she continued to watch Laxus' smile return. He held up the pen and wrote backwards to himself. The words were the right way to herself, she waited patiently but began to giggle as she knew what he was writing as he got halfway. It read; _Lucy is my…_ "Come on Laxus! Everyone knows already. _I know_ already." She protested, sticking her tongue out at him. The man across the bed from her chuckled and raised and lowered his eyebrows in a fast succession. Lucy watched Laxus dispelled the words, pocketing the light pen once more and felt a little disappointed that he didn't finish them anyway, despite her protests.

The lightning dragon slayer came around the bed and hugged Lucy, giving her a kiss on her head. "Doesn't mean I don't like to remind you." He said playfully. "Come on then, let's go find a job we can do, shall we?" He asked, removing his arms from the hug and opting to hold her hand already. Lucy nodded and walked with Laxus outside of their little shared home. Originally just Laxus' until he asked her to move in. It was a nice, little quaint home. With the appearance of a log cabin with a magical modern interior. Lucy learned that Laxus liked the look of sleek decorations, or hardly any at all. But he let her decorate with whatever she wanted. To make it feel like her home too. Happily, she obliged. On their way to the Guild Hall, Lucy kept herself pressed up close to Laxus's side. Not for fear of something else, she just simply liked being near him. He brought great comfort to her by simply being there for her. Though she couldn't help but wonder how Bixlow was with his newer soul. She hadn't heard much from him since they explained everything. It seemed that the seith mage had gone out to train the _Eric_ soul. That suited Lucy just fine. She would've rather have been away from the disobedient soul.

Taking them just under fifteen minutes to arrive at the Guild Hall, Laxus stopped Lucy just outside the doors. "What? Why do we have to wait here?" She asked him, frowning at him. The man shook his head, "No no, just you. Give me like one minute, and if I'm not out again by that time, come look for me, alright? I'll guarantee you someone will want to talk to me." He explained. He seemed serious about something, but Lucy couldn't discern why. She crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll wait here." She relented. Laxus leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, lingering for a few seconds before he was grinning again and slipped through the door. Lucy turned around and faced the street connected to the Guild Hall. She could see someone running towards her, immediately she knew who it was. She felt like it would be incredibly hard to miss the pink hair and white scarf. "Luuuucyyy!" She heard him yell. She tried to look behind him, but it didn't appear to be that there was anything chasing him. He was just… running. Towards _her_. "Natsu, slow down! You're gonna hi-" She warned, but her words too late. Natsu jumped at her in a bear hug, sending them flying through the doors and into the Guild Hall. Soon enough, Lucy found herself coughing, pushing herself off of Natsu. She took him by the scarf and started shaking him, "What the hell were you thinking, Natsu, you could've hurt us both and anyone in the Guild Hall!" She shouted at him. But the pink haired man just laughed, his eyes closed as he pointed behind them, to the doors. "Nah. Look at the Hall, Luce." He responded as Lucy let go of him.

It was then the Celestial mage noticed how the Guild Hall was different. There didn't seem to be a single soul inside besides them. The tables were all moved to the side. A note lay on the floor in the middle. She whipped her head back to Natsu, "Natsu? What is this, where is everyone?" She asked, wondering where Laxus went, most of all. The dragon slayer showed his toothy grin and laughed lightly, "Read the note, Luce." He suggested, then sat up on his legs, waiting patiently for her to read. Lucy cautiously stood up with a suspicious look towards her friend. She moved towards the note, then sat down to pick it up and read it. Covering her mouth as she did so. Tears seemed to well in her eyes and she blinked them away, turning to look at Natsu. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, she started to giggle. "So? Are you going to tell me what it says?" He asked.

Lucy shakily held up the note and read it aloud, "Lucy, you told me to stop at home. But… as it turns out, my love for you just seems to burst from me. So let me finish, will you? I love you. - Laxus Dreyar." She recited. Lucy's eyes were glued to Natsu now, she noticed just how much none of this seemed to phase him. He was still smiling. It was like he knew something she didn't.

The note implied something else, too. _Was this the reason he told me to stay outside?_ Lucy watched as Natsu tipped his head to the side, "Hey Luce? What's that?" The fire dragon asked, looking up, pointing above Lucy. The Celestial mage looked above her, and saw in big letters… written in that damned light pen; _Lucy Heartfilia is my…. _She stared at the words for a few seconds, wondering what the hell Laxus was trying to say. "Future wife?" She heard the man in question ask from somewhere in front of her. She brought her head down to see Laxus standing in front of her. His hand stretched out to her. Lucy took it and let him help her off the floor. She stared at him with bewilderment. "Future wife?" She asked him, repeating his question. Like she was testing it out. In reality, Lucy wanted to make sure she heard him right. Then Laxus got on one of his knees and grinned, "Lucy Heartfilia will be my future wife? You're the only woman I'll ever bow to." He winked at her, as he pulled a ring out. It was gold and shaped into a lighting bolt with stars shooting off of it. Lucy gasped. It was such a strange way to be proposed to, but Lucy didn't care. She was happy. And though she never would have expected it so soon, she didn't have her doubts. She was certain they had been through the worst together. They had become a team. The blonde woman jumped in her spot and nodded her head, "Please?" She asked Laxus, holding her hand out to him. The lightning dragon slayer chuckled and slid the ring on her finger. He then stood up and gave her another kiss. To which, Lucy stopped very suddenly upon hearing cheering coming from the second floor. _Had the entire Guild been waiting up there for this?_ She peered at Laxus, accusing him silently. "Sorry. I would've just done this privately but you know how Mira is when she catches wind of romantic plans." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Lucy found herself giggling. "I don't think it matters anymore." She said to him before she kissed him back. After a moment, they pulled apart and the cheering still continued. "I guess we better start planning, though. I have a feeling some here won't rest until we do." Laxus said with a laugh. Lucy laughed with him, "Right, let's celebrate first though?" She nudged him as everyone came down to the first floor again, congratulating them.


End file.
